Andy Sachs Last of the Kryptonians
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs discovers that she was adopted and just like Kara Super girl, Andy is one of the last three Kryptonians.
1. Chapter 1

John at The Daily Mirror had sent her to cover this story tonight.

Andy groaned, Elias Clarke was sponsoring this social event. That meant Miranda would be here.

Heard Miranda first which was odd because Andy was nowhere near her across the room. ''Irv a pleasure.'' Bestowing a light false air kiss to Irv and also to his wife. Andy saw Ambassador Franklin be greeted by Miranda.

Andy watched mesmerised by her. The signature white locks of her last boss and how she drew many to her.

Turning to the glass display to not be seen by Miranda.

Andy felt weird as soon as she saw it, it was black and green like a bright jewel and had been found in a frozen tundra by an explorer in the Northern Circle.

Andy saw through the glass how it glistened, her brown eyes rounded as she felt ill all of a sudden. Great she was coming down with the flu. Perfect for her new job and this hot July.

She'd just mingle and get a few words from guests and leave before Miranda even realised she was here. Andy hoped. That was the plan, her plan.

''Remarkable isn't it? Found it myself on expedition in Antarctica.''

Andy turned to him.

''Lex Luthor.'' Smiling at her fully. ''Tell me your alone and unattached tonight Ms?'' Lex Luthor the philanthropic multi-billionaire was flirting with her.

Andy had just read he was featured on Forbes and had just been invited onto the Board of Elias Clarke.

''Andy, Andy Sachs. Mr Luthor. With The Mirror.''

Lex Luthor almost gave Andy a sardonic look at mentioning the Mirror. '' Pleasure Miss Sachs stick around you might get an up close and personal exclusive with me.'' Handed a champagne flute by Lex.

Taking the glass, Andy was really reminded of Christian Thompson.

Lex held up his ring. ''Kryptonite.'' Grasping Andy's hand in his.

Andy's finger was pricked by an edge of his ring.

Sharp against her flesh, it stung Andy.

Clicking made Lex turn to Peter Parker, The Mirror's new freelance photographer. '' Smile for the camera. Mr Luthor.'' Andy grinned at Peter who was just as geeky as her.

Peter clicked once more as Lex Luthor moved away into the crowd.

''Peter let's call it a night.'' Andy felt very tired and weak near the display of the rare stone found by Lex Corp. Felt weird tonight, it was probably being so close to Miranda again.

''Sorry Andy, not yet, gotta get one of The Ice Queen. Didn't you use to work for her?'' Andy nodded glumly at Peter.

''Yes. I did.'' It had been two months ago since leaving Runway. Leaving Miranda.

''Good you can help me then, gotta get a good shot of Priestly.''

''Peter No. I don't think that's a good idea. Miranda doesn't like press.''

''Miranda is it?'' Peter teased Andy who had been great welcoming him to the Mirror, it helped to have a friend like Andy since losing Gwen.

Guided by Peter, walking closer like heading for the gallows to Miranda through Manhattan's wealthiest and brightest by Peter's determination to get this shot and impress John, their Editor.

Andy winced at Peter's lanky frame and good nature as he approached The Editor, Peter must be working out at the gym more than she realised, because Andy couldn't wrest herself free of his strong hand on her arm.

Miranda was just meeting Lex Luthor who was charming to her.

Luthor as a new board member of Elias Clarke was presenting her with necklace made of kryptonite. The polished black green stone was carved sharply and was fastened around Miranda's ivory neck as a gift.

Andy was struck with all the things she didn't ever dare say to Miranda, she couldn't, the first being how beautiful she looked tonight.

Near Miranda thanks to Peter, a wave of something struck Andy. Yup Andy still felt it. Thought it would go away with leaving her in Paris.

No, not how Andy felt around her ex-boss, that attraction never would go away, how Miranda still affected her in a way Miranda was completely oblivious to.

Andy's defense was paper-thin against her last boss.

''Ms Priestly over here.'' Peter called out, holding his camera up.

Miranda stilled at who was beside him.

'' _Andrea.''_

Her blue eyes went wide for a moment on Andy being here.

 _Andréa_ hadn't turned back into a fashion disaster, reverting to ugly lumpy shapeless sweaters or hobo cardigans, tonight Andrea was in front of her in a last season little black dress but still stylish. Cleaned up well like Nigel's makeover. Andy opened her mouth to say something to Miranda.

Something witty or sincere about her regrets about Paris or thankful for the reference instead Andy…

* * *

Andy wiped her mouth on a paper napkin in the bathroom, still embarrassed at what happened twenty minutes ago, what she'd done. Was sick almost on Miranda what a perfect hello again.

Andy walked out and saw Peter waiting for her.

Peter saw the humour. Andy sure as hell didn't. Mortified. Must have been something she ate at lunch or the canapés she'd nibbled on nervously sure Miranda was going to spot her around every corner. Her finger really hurt still.

Miranda had just gracefully swept away not looking at Andy. Clearly disgusted by Andy's hello.

Looking in the mirror, Andy looked like hell and gauntly feverish like an addict, Peter felt bad enough to help her home and pay for the cab. Trying not to be sick in it to, Andy with what happened with Miranda felt like crawling under a rock.

Missing a silver Mercedes following the cab they took from the curb.

Holding her up against him, Peter took her keys from her purse.

Slipping off Andy's heels.

Peter Parker suggested a few things his Aunt May would say, he'd swing by tomorrow morning and check in on Andy.

''Drink plenty of fluids Andy. Rest. I'll get John to give you the day off.'' Andy was put to bed, Peter pulled the duvet up over her and left.

Maybe Spiderman would give Andy an interview this week to cheer her up. With what happened tonight, John would have both their heads, so an exclusive with Spidey would garner praise and a bigger pay check for him and Andy.

Peter had done plenty of embarrassing things to match Andy's incident tonight.

Peter decided to swing home and not take the subway tonight. Stepping out of the window and hitting the city air with webbing propelling him through the air.

* * *

Miranda frowned at not seeing that handsome young photographer leave Andy's building. It was clear, he was staying the night.

At Andrea's.

That was it. Miranda's blue eyes narrowed with the idea of Andrea with him. She was not seeing Andrea again. Enough of _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

A slight purse of her lips, Miranda simply told Roy to drive her home. Now.

Didn't want to think about Andrea again. If ever. Her girls were coming home tomorrow night from their time with their grandmother.

Stephen was drawing out their divorce by being difficult. When was Stephen not, Miranda mused, why did she marry him, why didn't she just stay being alone from now on, no more anyone remotely like Stephen for her again, looking out of her tinted car window driven uptown by her chauffeur.

Knew she had many things to concern herself with, the least in any importance to her was Andrea. Just a lowly assistant who quit in the middle of fashion week. Andrea was nothing to her.

Had actually for a flicker been concerned for Andrea who looked sick after that unforgettable greeting, this actually puzzled Miranda greatly, it was so unlike her, only her girls' sick made Miranda respond with caring.

So why had she had Roy follow Andrea's cab?

Andrea didn't even like or respect her. Found her life's work at Runway lacking and silly. Thought she was a prickly old nasty dragon. Andrea's dislike for her was in her eyes in that car in Paris. It was impossible to look away from Andrea's eyes in that moment. The liquid sheen of dark and tawny on her and then just walking away from her.

Running her finger along the strange stone that was given to her.

Irv Ravitz was begrudgingly brilliant to invite Lex Luthor to the Board. Charismatic. Powerful. Luthor Corp was the added infusion of financial backing Elias-Clarke needed.

Lex had invited Miranda to lunch this week. Miranda had accepted.

Roy glanced in his mirror at Ms Priestly his icy regal employer.

Shame she didn't give Andy a chance. He'd seen the way Andy looked at Miranda unaware many times in this same town car. Miranda never saw the way her last assistant watched her on every car ride they had together.

* * *

Andy groggily grabbed at it but missed her phone that rang near her bed stand. How in the world did she get home last night, she was still in her dress, minus her shoes. Still feeling like she'd been hit by a bus.

Left at her fire escape, hot matzo ball soup and a bagel. Read the note. _John gave you weekend off. Rest. Pete._ How in the world did Peter get up here?

Andy smiled grateful as she opened a drawer for a spoon. Slurping the soothing hot liquid. Her phone pinged again. Andy answered hoarse, croaking out. ''Hello.''

''Andy.''

''Mom?''

''Surprise! We're downstairs. You sound sick honey.''

Mrs Sachs fussing and coddling for the last few hours drove Andy nuts.

''Andy.'' Holding up an empty pizza box as Andy was supposed to be resting on the sofa as her mother rearranged her copious papers and apartment.

Folding up her jeans. Saw it. Miranda's photo under many papers. ''So that's her.''

Katherine Sachs glared at the image of Miranda Priestly.

''Mom we talked about this. Miranda's not that bad.'' Andy cursed inwardly, thought she'd put that away. Remembering the other night, Andy had it out. Thinking about her life. How she felt about one snarky Editor. How Nate was right about all of it.

Nudging with her sock, something she didn't want her Mom finding.

It was a stupid list she'd made. Meant nothing to Miranda. It's not like Andy could ever be with Miranda. Miranda was straight and didn't even know Andy existed let a known romantically except as her disappointing second assistant.

Now cub reporter. Who threw up near her, great way to sweep Miranda off her feet, Andy cringed from last night.

Katherine Sachs didn't like Andy's last boss. How that woman treated her child working for her. Andy was so much more than a fetcher of coffee. She was special. Very special and not just as a Summa cum Laude graduate and winner of Northwestern's Youngest Promising Journalist Award with the Daily Northwestern and a national competition for college journalists.

Ever since Andy came into her and Rich's life.

''Honey. We're worried about you, how you are. With Nate leaving you.''

Rich Sachs had been flicking Andy's remote watching a baseball game, as Kat he could see was testing their child's limits.

''Kat. Andy's fine aren't you kiddo.''

Andy grinned at her Dad.

Rich never liked Nate for Andy anyway. Andy deserved somebody incredible but that was not Nate Cooper, he could see that.

'' Sweetie. It's your birthday tomorrow Andy. I'm making you a fudge cake, and cooking you're favourite. I remember when you first ate it. Couldn't get enough of it.''

Even her Mom's cooking made Andy queasy. That's how Andy knew she was sick. Really sick.

Andy couldn't shake how lousy she still felt. Had a hot shower, glancing at her hand, odd where that kryptonite ring pricked her finger had made her feel wired but exhausted.

''I'm turning in early Mom. Dad. Goodnight.'' Collapsed into her bed.

''Night. Sweetie.''

Andy didn't hear her Dad talking with her Mom as they turned down the pull-out couch.

''Kat it's time we tell her.''

Kat swallowed, not knowing how Andy would take this, keeping this from her. All this time.

How Andy came into their lives so suddenly. Finally tell Andy about the day they found her.

Also about Andy being so different.

Normally Andy dreamt of silly things like floating around her room or flying or touching clouds or her favourite dream, kissing Miranda that would be certainly defying not just gravity but all laws of order.

Tossing in bed, sweating profusely Andy's dreams were vivid and real.

 _Saw her. ''Kneel before General Zod. Swear eternal loyalty.''_

 _Forced to her knees, Ourania El was his._

 _Dark brows furrowed from that dream as Andy saw her standing over her bed. ''Hello my daughter.''_

 _Ourania smiled at her child. She was so beautiful, long dark hair and had Andy's eyes._

 _Felt her touch on her cheekbone._

 _What was it? Andy touched the light curiously but timidly, orbiting particles splintered disturbed and forming back into her in front of Andy._

'' _You must use your powers.''_

'' _My powers?''_

'' _There are only three of you. The last of us.''_

 _Andy looked at her. Hard. It was like she knew her really well. ''Last of where?'' Andy asked her._

'' _Krypton.''_

 _You are a child of earth and of Krypton.''_

Andy was woken not by it but something else, it was calling her. Echoes vibrating through her.

Looking down the street. Nothing. That was not it.

Flipping on the television as she sat on her bed, Andy saw it, no longer groggy reading it on the news. Andy froze. Scrolling through all her texts, found it. No. Andy pulled up her jeans and yanked over her head one of her t-shirts. Slipping into her jogging sneakers.

Left it on low, the sound turned down, the screen flickering, the newscaster read _breaking news viewers, out of control train heading for Penn Station._

Andy had no idea as she ran fast of what to do. Rescue them. How? To where her phone said it was passing from social media posting, Andy couldn't get to them even if she tried. Maybe if she?

Feeling helpless and useless. Had to do something to help them. If Miranda lost them in this, somehow and in some way Andy had to save them.

Sprinting along the pavement, as she saw at a distance, it hurtling faster on the tracks out of control as it lurched off to the left, jumping the tracks gaining speed, Andy's dark eyes somehow zooming in she could see them at the window.

Caroline and Cassidy. That wasn't possible seeing them. Andy saw who was at fault as if by x-ray vision, the driver slumped on the controls as it accelerated.

Running forward Andy felt like she moved faster as she launched forward sprinting, sure in high school she took track as she moved in a jog faster than was possible. Saw it speeding at 40mph for impact.

All passengers felt it, slowing yet the train had been speeding out of control.

Andy pulled and took the weight of it, skidding as she was guiding it not to crash right into the Lincoln Tunnel it was headed for as it shot the tracks out of control.

Manoeuvred by Andy to not fall into the East River.

Set down with incredible strength.

Many were scrambling off, pushing as Andy searched for the twins. Heard one yelling. ''Cass!''

Andy in the dim light found Caroline. Pulling her to come with her.

'' No! I'm not going without Cass.'' Car cried in the dim lit train carriage.

''Where's your sister?'' Andy bent down, blinking in the darkness at _her._ Cassidy wet and shaking hugged Andy's neck and looked speechless at her. She knew who it was. It was _Andy_.

''Show me.'' Andy took Car with her.

''Help!''

Saw why Cass wasn't with her sister. Trying to get someone free. Andy saw the older person was trapped with a gash down their forehead. Pinned unable to move.

Andy freed her from the heavy weight pinning her, blue eyes, just like Miranda's eyes opened fleetingly and focused on her then closed with pain, Andy lurched as she felt it buckle, and the train's lower half was submerging.

''Need a hand.'' Andy turned and saw Spiderman. Spiderman took her from her.

Andy flew up breaking the surface, soaked hair plastered to her face, Andy carried Cassidy and Caroline to safety, touching the ground, gently set down by her as Andy sunk to her knees.

The train descended down into murky depths.

Cassidy and Caroline's blue eyes were mirrors of their mother's went wide as they saw Andy could fly.

Andy who saw emergency vehicles arriving and press vans. Had to get out of here.

''Andy.'' Hugged again.

''Guys you have to promise. Don't tell your Mom it was me. Our secret. Ok.''

Andy had to go. Soaring away from the redhead twins watching the sky at Andy flying.

* * *

Andy quietly as quietly as she could manage to move around her dark apartment, drenched from a swim in the Hudson and smelling of smoke. Seeing herself on television in a blur. The reporter asking and the headline. '' Who is the mystery flying woman who stopped and saved all on board the train?''

''Mom. Dad.'' Both saw Andy was wet. Her clothes burnt. No way could Andy explain it away. Last time she checked she didn't have wings on her back.

''Andy we know it was you.'' Her Mom hugged her tightly. Eyes filled with concern for her child. ''Are you hurt?''

Andy shook her head. She was fine. Not in any way hurt, considering she'd guided an Amtrak train with her bare hands.

''It's time you know Andy.'' Rich's brows creased at his daughter who was his pride and joy.

''I think you should sit.''

Andy looked at both of them confused. ''Time I know what. Dad? Mom? What is it? Tell me.''

''It started with a meteor storm in Ohio when we were driving, that was the day we found you.''

Andy swallowed at her parents words. _''Found me_?''

''Yes Andy we found you after it crashed from the sky and we saw you there.''

Held it out to Andy. Shown a crystal necklace which Andy took in her hand. ''This. This was with you.''

''Tonight Andy you did things no one can do.''

Then that meant. Andy's mouth trembled that she wasn't…that she was not human.

What was she?

* * *

''Simple Emily I wish to know who saved my daughters and my mother last night.'' Miranda trenchant voice wafted to her redhead assistant's ear.

Miranda was shaken but at home. Setting the receiver down. Her mother was fine considering her frail heart and her daughters were alive.

Whoever the mystery woman was with superpowers. Miranda owed them everything.

Serena caught poor Emily's panicked eyes.

Find her. Just like that. It was impossible. Emily shook her head, nobody knew who the mystery flying woman was.

Not even Andrea bloody perfect Sachs could do this demand for Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

_Found her._

Andy sat down, more slunk into her couch at her parents words, asking them far calmer then she really felt. ''Where did you find me?''

She remembered that day sort of. It was blurry and choppy to her, Andy thought it was a dream, just a dream she had once as a kid.

 _Rich and Katherine were driving home to their 290 acre corn and apple farm one snowy night from seeing her folks for the holidays._

 _Swerved and braked as they saw it hurtling with meteors across the winter sky, like a ball of energy vibrating and bright making both passengers squeeze their eyes shut at the enormous light as their dog broke free and ran right for it._

'' _Somewhere. No. Come back.'' Calling for their golden retriever in the snow banks. It was a blizzard out there. ''Kat stay in the car.'' Grabbing a flashlight from the glove compartment._

 _Could see it glowing further away. Rich got out and made out their pet following it, with the light in front of him in the blowing snow._

 _Saw her._

 _Laying there with their dog licking her to wake. Naked, bleeding and dethawing on scorched burning snow._

 _Rich stared at her in the snow. A child no older than five._

'' _Rich is it a deer?''_

 _Kat saw_ she _wasn't a deer._

'' _Kat. No. Don't go near it or touch it.''_

'' _Rich. She's hurt.'' Kat was a nurse, had to. There was no way she was not helping her. ''She's just a child.'' Kat said, saw she was breathing._

 _What was that around her neck and wrists?_

 _Coiling off her like a slithering snake._

 _Rich bundled with his wife, the strange young visitor, into his pickup. Seeing his breath with how freezing it was tonight, wrapping his jacket around her small frail frame._

 _How was he going to hide this from their neighbours Orel and Gladys McFarland?_

 _That was the night they brought Andy home with them._

 _Grabbed back by Kat gently to not touch flickering fire in the fireplace, in Rich's Ohio State U sweatshirt which swam on her._

 _Rich saw her touch the stars and strung popcorn on the tree. Fascinated with it._

 _Seemed almost normal. Somewhere smelled her, she smelled their dog. Wagging his tail at her._

 _Kat made her cocoa._

 _Rich almost smiled only his wife would make a strange being from space, hot chocolate with marshmallows and blow on them for it._

'' _Kat we can't keep her.'' Both saw her freeze it, the flames and log after burning her fingers, almost did so crossly._

 _Holding out the mug to them._

'' _More.''_

 _Great an alien with a sweet tooth._

 _Saw it form up to her. From light orbs floating up like a map route of outer space, both Rich and Kat had never seen those planets. Earth was just a speck in an ocean of stars._

'' _Earthlings shelter her from Zod and the Council. My daughter. Last of Krypton.''_

'' _Earthlings. Krypton.'' Rich repeated. Shelter her from whatever a Zod was? This was just too much. Found falling from the sky. Naked in a blizzard. Being able to freeze things like fire. The flames in their fireplace looked like ice._

'' _Rich.''_

'' _Kate. No. We just can't take her in. She's different. I'll call the police tomorrow.'' That was final. First thing tomorrow morning he'd call the sheriff, to come and take her away._

 _Kat watched her sadly, what would they do with her?_

 _Rich changed his mind after Andy saved him in a black blizzard the next morning._

''This also came with you.'' Held them out to her. Andy took it and opened the pouch to eight small balls. Dropping them into her hand. Felt like metal but was really light in weight, glowed for a moment near Andy.

Rich could see Andy was conflicted and upset with this news they'd kept from her for years. Rich placed his hand on Andy's face. ''Andy wherever you came from your _our_ daughter and we love you. Nothing changes that.''

Andy knew her parents meant those words to her.

Was she really from the stars.

Andy traced one of the orbs that felt liquid like. What was this?

Andy always liked the Syfy channel, she just didn't know she was one of them. An extra-terrestrial, at least she didn't look like E.T. or Alf or worse Alien.

In school, Andy always seemed clumsy and was as graceful as a new born colt, but had amazing reflexes. Catching a hockey puck at a game once hurtling at her face that would have broken her nose, other small incidents happened that Andy didn't notice or pay any mind to.

Her neighbours thought Andy was odd but nice.

Andy Sachs to classmates and friends and workplace colleagues she always seemed oh gosh dorky and wholesome, Andy was very normal and average, and she always believed she was human. Now she knew she was an alien.

Kat smoothed her child's dark hair. ''Andy you're the same as us. I remember when you first tasted chocolate and my apple pie. Course the only thing you wouldn't eat was Great Aunt Bernice's Punajuurisalaattii.'' Herring with beets made her sick.

''Andy sweetheart, you need to rest.''

Agreeing with her Mom. Carrying in her shaking palms, the pouch and the other thing she'd had on her.

Andy traced the strange symbols on what had been around her neck. Able to read it.

Andy could read it. To Rich and Kat it was symbols.

''Zod's.''

* * *

Brought her kids and her mother too.

This was a first for Lex.

Mercy Graves escorted Ms Priestly and her party to lunch with Lex.

Lex was still very dissatisfied with her not discovering who the mysterious flying woman was. It wasn't like she had a rolodex on freaks.

Mercy had a few contacts in SETI, Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence who had been tracking sightings once years ago in Kansas and also seen in Ohio. Two strange unexplained incidents around the same time.

Just perfect, another one of those beings flying around with superpowers.

No doubt would be troublesome to LexCorp.

Mercy wondered if _she_ was like him. Superman and if she was, did she have the same powers? If _she_ , the being, the alien was vulnerable to kryptonite like him.

They'd just have to test _it_ out and see if Miss Flying Wonder reacted to kryptonite.

Mercy smiled coldly to herself as she stood in the private elevator taking the white haired blue eyed Runway's Editor in Chief to Lex's luxury penthouse in Lex Towers.

''Ms Priestly a pleasure.'' Lex stood up seeing Miranda with two young redheads and an older lady who was striking and had piercing blue eyes like Miranda's.

'' Please call me Miranda.''

''Yes Miranda then you must call me Lex. These are your children?''

Cassidy and Caroline were introduced to him. Both mumbled out a disinterested. ''Hello.'' Lex Luthor smiled at both redheads.

''This is my mother. Hyacinth.'' Miranda's mother's hand was shook by Lex Luthor. ''A pleasure.''

Cassidy elbowed her sister both staring at the glass wall of exotic weapons that Lex collected.

'' A hobby of mine.''

Lex held up the dagger shaped from kryptonite.

''Made of kryptonite.'' Showing the sharpness of the blade to them.

Mercy announced lunch would be on the rooftop garden overlooking the view of Manhattan.

Walking pass busts of Roman Emperors and Greek Gods and a favourite of Lex's, his namesake, Alexander the Great. All Conquerors of Empires like him.

''So Cassidy, Caroline you both remember nothing at all.'' Lex had his private chef prepare lunch, his dining table was made of gold from Fort Knox. ''This flying _thing_ saved you both along with Spiderman's help.''

Lex shook his head Spiderman was dangerous too. A freak.

Cassidy almost retorted back that Andy wasn't a thing. Andy was amazing and she was cool. Nudged by Car not to say anything to anybody. They'd promised Andy.

It was theirs and Andy's secret to keep, even from Mom who they normally told everything to, just not this. Mom wouldn't believe them anyway that it was Andy who saved them and grandma.

Also Andy could fly. Mom just wouldn't understand the way they did. Mom would just be all _Mom_ to Andy.

'' Ms Priestly do you remember anything about your strange saviour?'' Lex looked expectantly at her.

''No I'm afraid nothing. Mr Luthor.''

Miranda's mother Hyacinth lied to Lex Luthor, she would never forget _her_ face or her dark eyes.

Hyacinth Princhek hadn't felt powers like that near her since The Invaders and the Liberty Legion helping Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers in Warsaw as a young girl against Red Skull and the Axis.

* * *

 _Saturday Morning_

Andy forgot to turn off her alarm for 6:30am.

Slamming her hand down on the alarm clock on her IPhone with a groan. Breaking it. Great.

Andy's IPhone was cracked. She'd have to save up for another one now.

Andy was called late last night to come into work on this Saturday, John her Editor wanted her in. Sick or not.

Kat was baking as she complained about it to Andy who slipped on a Thirty Seconds to Mars tank top. ''Honey working on your birthday.''

It was humid this morning. Andy felt better. ''Mom.'' As Kat was checking Andy's forehead for fever.

''Sorry Mom I have to go in.''

Andy had to go in this morning as a new reporter of The Mirror, since she was just above stringer and being the new kid in the office, she was given some pretty boring stories to cover and follow up. Her first month was spell checking by-lines only.

''Be safe. Andy.'' Grabbing a warm muffin on the go.

''Don't forget. Andy. 8 tonight. We might need a few things at the store. Maybe some candles.''

''Fine. I'll remember.''

Andy just caught the subway, as it almost pulled away, no she was not using her powers again.

She got along fine without them for years. Saving the twins was a onetime thing. Not ever doing it again.

She was normal. An everyday average New Yorker.

Standing on the subway. Andy saw the weekend headlines scanning them. _Is mystery woman one of them from beyond? Is she dangerous? A threat to our civil society? Should we trust her? What is she? Alien, Mutant or Martian equals not human?_ _Do they bleed?_ _Does she?_

All glaring headlines were galvanised by The Daily Bugle, where Peter use to work.

The Daily Bugle was worse than Fox.

Those stories made her sound as dangerous and deranged as ISIS.

John her Editor slammed a headline about _her_ down. Blurry of Andy flying. ''Now since my newest reporter had a sniffle and didn't get this story that every other paper did, and couldn't bring me anything on _her,_ go cover this. Take Parker with you.''

Peter groaned over Andy's shoulder.

A science summer fair at a school today. Exciting stuff for Sunday's edition.

There was Andy's and Peter's, Saturday gone. ''Andy so Dalton's uptown right?''

Andy turned to Peter, she knew where Dalton was.

* * *

Peter kept staring at Andy, he knew it was her that saved the train passengers. She was like him, sort of, except the flying ability. How? Was she like him when a spider bit him at Oscorp?

Did a genetically mutated and altered flying insect bite her?

Peter wanted to talk about it later.

Arriving at Dalton.

Andy hand cramped taking notes since her phone she'd crushed. Peter snapped a few more pictures of rich kids showing off projects and a few stalls.

''Andy!'' Cassidy and Caroline greeted her. Peter remembered them from Andy saving them that night. Clicked a photo of the twins. ''Hey is your Mom here or Cara?'' Andy asked them.

Walking up behind Andy.

''Andrea. What are you doing here?''

Andy spun around to Miranda close to her. Here. Dressed casual today as casual as Miranda would ever be. Slacks and a fitted silk blouse, Miranda was helping out at one stand for the PTA.

Her body skipping beats as Miranda came near, it was hard to breathe for her, and usually Miranda was never this close to her.

''Hi. I'm here writing about the summer fair.'' Andy held up her notepad to her.

Miranda raised a haughty brow at Andrea here. ''Writing how odd and new for you Andrea.''

Andy thoughtfully helped her with a box she held. Taking it for Miranda.

Setting it down.

 _Her_ presence always infuriated her when nearby. She was with that photographer again. Him, who'd spent the night at her place the night she was sick.

Smiling at the twins who showed her their science project entry. ''I heard about you guys being saved by that person who can fly.''

Cassidy played along with Caroline to Andy. ''Yeah _her_. It was incredible.''

''I don't know it must've been weird for you two? Flying and all.'' Andy winked at both.

''How so?'' Miranda demanded of Andy.

''Miranda. Someone who can fly isn't normal, maybe _she_ should have stuck around and explained herself. Why she did it? Instead of slinking off like that.''

Andy shrugged her shoulders casually, knowing damn well why she did it, she had to save Cassidy and Caroline for Miranda and because she loved them and also Andy knew why she fled after, she didn't want every newspaper and world media camped at her doorstep.

Miranda's mouth twitched at Andy. '' Andrea I had no idea you're a loyal Daily Bugle subscriber. What will you herald next, studying her like an animal.'' Miranda looked truly disgusted at her.

Andrea was clearly some type of prejudice Donald Trump on Superheroes.

Andy felt it like venomous waves coming from The Ice Queen. Miranda didn't bother to bid goodbye to Andrea. Barely acknowledged or looked at again by her, Andrea was simply not welcome near her and could just leave if that's what she thought about who saved her daughters and her mother from harm.

Miranda arched her brows, wondering if all Ohioans thought that way and were narrow-minded about flying heroes. Or was it just Andrea.

''No I didn't say that Miranda.'' Andy clenched her teeth. What was it about everything Andy said to La Priestly, that Miranda took the wrong way?

Andy paled looking at Miranda, it had to be the side effects of using her powers after so long keeping them dormant and repressed.

Rubbing her eyes since when did she ever see Miranda like that. In a way she'd never seen her icy boss. Naked. Almost naked to Andy. She was in lacy lingerie. Saw right through her clothes.

Andy's mouth hung open ungracefully.

Slapped her hand to her eyes suddenly at seeing her like that. Not that Andy didn't want to see her almost undressed.

Covering her face. Sure Andy had fantasised once or twice okay a lot of times about all of Miranda, which she sure was lovely to look at but still…oh god. Nipple hardeningly lovely.

Opening them, her dark golden brown eyes to a very clothed Miranda Priestly looking at her with narrowed blue eyes like she was disturbed individual playing peek a boo.

Dropping her hand to her side.

Miranda walked away from Andrea who to her was slovenly and uncouth in a rock band tank top. No. In no way was she was staring at Andy's toned shoulders and arms.

Hyacinth Princhek stared at Andy. Recognising her. The person who saved her with her granddaughters.

It was her.

Watching her. Same kind eyes. Asking the twins her name. Told by Cassidy. ''Andy. Andy Sachs. She use to work for Mom.''

Hyacinth could see this Andy Sachs liked vexing her daughter.

* * *

Cecelia Connors presented her project, much older than the twins in her final year. She knew what others thought, but her father, Dr Curt Connors was not crazy. He was brilliant.

From his notes left to her, she'd developed a serum to continue his projects. She would try it tonight on herself.

Cecelia was not being held back by limitations.

* * *

Andy tried to make peace with Miranda. A truce, heck she even bought two cappuccino brownies for ten bucks each from her. That didn't even endear her to give Andy the time of day.

''Go away.'' Miranda waspishly suggested to the lanky brunette.

Miranda stood manning the bake and book stall.

O…okay. Andy took her time browsing both tables Miranda was at. Miranda watched Andy flip over a book called _Cosmos._

Andy liked Sagan's quote that we're all made of starstuff.

Quoting it to Miranda since she knew Miranda really loved the word _stuff_ from her lips.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her.

Andy thumbed a copy of poems.''Hey. I read this at Northwestern. I had to read this in my Comparative Lit class.'' Andy proclaimed, sharing this with Miranda giving her a warm enormous smile that most would find charming and knee weakening.

''My professor said you have to feel it Sachs. Miranda would you like me to read it to you?''

''If you must.'' Miranda said vaguely

Trying to get Miranda to like her even just a little or smile at her just once was like trying to learn Spanish watching The Three Stooges and Leave It to Beaver on fast forward. Not going to happen.

Andy wanted to talk to her, show Miranda she wasn't just a fetcher of coffee or only a coat catcher.

Usually anything and everything Andy did set her off.

Which use to be fetching coffee and skirts or not seeing the difference in stupid blue belts that looked exactly the same to Andy. They were still to Andy.

Andy read. ''she being Brand-new; and you know consequently a little stiff i was careful of her.''

Brown eyes stayed on her bright blue as Andy read more to her.

Ending it to Miranda who listened to her quietly. '' brought all of her trembling to a dead stand-still.'' Miranda's mouth dried at Sach's words. Miranda did feel it.

''I'll get this''…holding out _Cosmos_. ''and yeah this.'' The poetry book. Both their fingers brushing, as Miranda was bagging it.

This was blatant flirting with her.

What was wrong with Andrea first the staring at her weirdly earlier, and the almost in need of psychiatric attention covering her face with her hands, quoting E.E. Cummings, suddenly just noticing it, Andrea had a tattoo.

A strange one on her defined right collarbone.

Never would have allowed it at Runway. It wasn't like Andrea was in a gang, Miranda was sure of that.

Miranda knew Andy grew up on a corn farm all very farmer in the dell not a ghetto.

Heard Andy once talking to Emily about her childhood which sounded like a lost episode of The Walton's.

All at Runway heard their fill of tractors and overalls. Occasionally in her office, Miranda had to endure Andrea's ramblings about her farm and home.

Miranda wished she had her glasses with her, rarely wore them at events, squinting her blue eyes on it, it looked like numbers or symbols. She had never noticed _it_ before, Miranda's ivory face suffused pink, there was no reason to see them on Andrea.

''It's an Echelon X.''

''What?''

''My tattoo.'' Andy eyes sparkled on Miranda pointing to it on her inner arm. Typical Andrea had another one. That should have been a reason not to hire her that day her facialist ruptured a disc and she interviewed Andrea herself.

Peter Parker motioned for Andy to join him.

''Your boyfriend is trying to get your attention Andrea.'' Miranda watched Andrea follow her eyes to the young photographer.

Andy looked right at her, seriously. ''Peter's not my boyfriend. Miranda.''

Miranda sniffed. Another reason she didn't like Andrea, she was so casual about who she had sex with.

''I will see you later. Miranda.'' Promising her, Andy left with a smile to her.

Miranda watched Andy almost trip striding over to Peter.

How she never broke her neck at Runway was a miracle. Even out of heels now. Andrea's balance in, glancing at Andrea's boots was as bad as in heels.

Hyacinth joined her daughter. ''I like her.''

Miranda blinked at her mother saying she liked Andrea. Her mother didn't know her and what a terrible unreliable person Andrea was.

Like her. Why? There was nothing about Andrea to ever like.

Miranda didn't. Like Andrea. Not one bit. Andrea was perky and her smile irritated her. ''Andrea Sachs is one of the most grating people I've ever hired…do you know in Paris she abandoned her duties to me and is the most irresponsible... she nearly jeopardised millions for Runway.''

''Yes Miranda.'' Hyacinth agreed mildly, saw the unresolved sexual tension they had, watching both interact moments ago

''I found her beyond intolerable at my Runway. Her constant questions. Oh and that smile of hers...Miranda glared.

'' charming everyone and her walking away thinking it teaches me a lesson about integrity when she ran away when I needed her most. ''

Hyacinth saw how her daughter cut a piece of cherry pie and another slice of cake talking about Andrea holding the cake knife and slammed a purchase for a customer into a box and a bag.

Had to step in before Miranda massacred the Banoffee pie or her cheesecake.

''You don't know what a nightmare she was as my assistant. Knowing what I liked, getting things for me without me asking for them.''

''How terrible. Inflicting herself like that on you.'' Miranda's same blue eyes sparkled bemused on her daughter.

''What?''

''Nothing, it's just I can see Andy Sachs really bothers you Mira.'' Hyacinth smiled at her only daughter. ''Of course also there _is this thing_ you have between you and Andy is it?''

Hyacinth smiled wryly at Miriam.

''Andy that's another thing that bothers me so much. _Call me Andy_. Andy!? Her name is Andrea. She is not a boy, despite her rampant and apparent immaturity at any responsibility given to her. Andy is a name for tomboys or little league players.''

Miranda stopped herself at her mother's words. Wait what _thing_ with Andrea?

What in the world was that supposed to mean. She and Andrea didn't have a thing. She loathed Sachs.

* * *

Around Miranda Andy felt a strong pull to Miranda as she listened to the winner of the competition, a Miss Connors talking about her project for this interview with The NY Mirror, it was if Andy was hardwired to Miranda's movements all afternoon up to now. Pulsing through her.

Staying for the Raffle, looking at her watch 7pm. Andy should be heading home to her birthday party now. Peter had left ten minutes ago.

She'd save a slice of her birthday cake for him for Monday.

Saw Miranda got her mother and the twins a cab. Andy heard this across the crowded room of students and parents which was still pretty weird to Andy to have super hearing. Still getting used to it. Heard Miranda softly assuring her girls. ''I'll be late, maybe thirty minutes. I'll be fine and home soon.''

The cab drove them away.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Miranda bid goodbye to Dalton's Principal and teachers clearing up.

Glancing at her watch, Andy read quarter to seven, waiting, she'd stepped into a doorway not seen by anyone. Waiting for Miranda.

Saw _her_ white silvery locks blown walking home.

The townhouse which was on 129 East 73rd was just a short walk away from Dalton by a few blocks. Twenty minutes away, there was no need to call Roy tonight.

It wasn't far for her.

Andy shouldn't be doing this, Miranda didn't even like her, but still she'd just follow Miranda to her door and make sure she got home safe.

Staying pretty far behind, Andy would never be seen by her, staying a distance as she strolled watching Miranda walking down a sidewalk alone, striding further in front of her, Andy saw two men following her now.

Andy was behind them, she heard them like they were right close to her ear.

''How-Man look at her.''

Howie licked his lips. ''Yeah she'll do. She's mine first.''

Andy's eyes reddened with anger of heat vision.


	3. Chapter 3

''Help you with your bags.'' Howie and his friend exchanged a look, almost snorting both were hardly good citizens or helpful boy scouts, both were fresh out of jail on parole. She was without a doubt, a lot tastier then smokes or road beers or a bat faced hooker to bang away on.

Miranda ignored both of them, walking fast.

''Hey. Don't be like that. We just want to talk to you. How bout come have a drink with us.''

''What are you scared of us or something. Don't be.'' Howie caught up with her and snatched one of her twins won stuffed animals out of a bag. A lion. Tossing it to Funboy who childishly made a growling noise.

Licking his lips at her. She'd do. She was fancy and he wasn't in need of her face.

''What we ain't good enough to talk to. See that gets me really mad. Don't it Funboy?''

Giggling at the white haired lady's growing fear on her face, leering at her with his terrible teeth of meth mouth. ''Yeah. How. Real mad. Makes you friggin pissed off. Just makes you lose it.''

Miranda was blocked from walking any further, by both men now near a secluded alley.

Howie stood in front of her as Funboy was behind her. ''You're just gonna hafta make it up to us. Our feelings are hurt. See.''

Funboy smiled fully with his buddy. ''We don't want just your purse pretty lady.'' Jiggling his tongue lewdly.

Miranda knew what they both wanted, made to run and get away from them, grabbed into his big burly frame. Covering her mouth by a rough hand and dragged into the alley.

''Quiet her down Funboy.''

Funboy snapped. ''How. I'm trying to.'' Clawed his face with manicured nails.

Pushed against some boxes and to the wall, shook hard by the one who held her from behind in a menacing warning, holding a knife across her throat. Felt his hot breath on her. ''Shut up or I'll hafta cut your pretty face.''

Howie ran his thumb down over her sharp cheekbone and over her mouth. Saw her tears, licked one.

Ripping at her blouse with his other hand. Miranda was struggling against him attacking her, held strongly by Funboy's brawny build.

Biting him. Miranda was struck hard with a backhand across her face, tasting blood.

Her vision blurring from the blow.

Howie smirked good the bitch had shut up and had slumped down in the alley as he began unzipping his fly, Howie didn't care if she was awake or not for this. ''Me first.''

Something powerful launched into Howie knocking him against the brick wall with force away from Miranda.

Saw her. Just a skinny ass girl.

''You must be stupid, girly or looking for a coroner, shit for brains.'' Taking out a knife to her, swinging the blade wildly at Andy, slashing at her, the knife bent as it hit her in her chest.

That was not possible, he'd stabbed her right into her chest. Wheezing out with exertion at how she moved so fast from him. ''What are you?''

Andy moved faster as she discovered how great it was to have vast strength and speed against this scumbag rapist. Hitting him as he crumpled like a rag doll. Heard it, a few bones in his leg breaking as he kicked out at her and struck the wall and not her.

Grabbing a pipe to hit her with, Andy's red eyes glowed, shot out heat at it in his hands, making him scream at the blazing hot metal burning him.

Blown up by her super breath into a dumpster.

''I'm gonna kill you dead.''

Funboy lashed out and punched her and felt like his palm struck solid metal. Howling in pain as Andy clutched and gripped his jaw held up off the ground by a girl half his size and flung into the trash dumpster. Joining Howie now.

Taking out the trash and garbage of the streets. Soldering and sealing it with her heat vision.

Lids opened of blue, hazy and blurry in focusing on someone for a moment. Trying not to close her eyes. Miranda did so.

Rushing over as she saw Miranda was lifeless.

Andy bent over her, pressing her fingers to her pulse, worried, to her relief Andy felt it, saw she was alive, dark worried brown eyes softened on her, closing Miranda's open torn blouse for modesty, those two animals, Andy stared at the dumpster and shot out another blast of heat vision at it, placing her hoodie jacket around her tenderly.

Lifted up and carried by Andy, who flew holding her to her.

Andy arrived home not with an extra carton of milk or candles but _her_ in her arms.

She was late for dinner.

''Andy. You forgot the candles didn't you.'' Kat had a feeling Andy might forget despite reminders ''C'mon birthday girl get in here.''

Saw her daughter holding someone. Kat and Rich's eyes widened at who their daughter was carrying.

Chestnut hair tickled her, across her face, grazing her ivory skin as Andy set her down in her made bed. Andy had to bring her here, with her Mom being a nurse.

Miranda was still limply prone lying in Andy's bed.

''Andy, what happened?''

Andy began telling them how she saved Miranda from two attackers who tried to rape her, stopped them and incapacitated both, saw her ripped tank top cut by a knife and how much Andy was shaking. If those two criminals had raped Miranda, Andy wouldn't contain her powers.

She wouldn't have just hurt them, she'd make them feel pain, no, and she'd have killed them. Andy knew that, she had felt this darkness and cold rage coursing in her seeing both hurting Miranda. Stifling it down. Miranda hadn't been because Andy was in time.

''She's going to be okay right? She has to be.'' Andy asked her Mom, her voice laced with concern and worry.

Kat examined Miranda for her child, saw she'd be fine. Andy had prevented her from being raped, a few bruises were on her face.

Andy made a phone call, one to the police about a dumpster from a payphone.

Rich watched Kat putting saran wrap on dinner and the cake she baked was covered and put away for later.

''Rich I don't know why Andy brought her here.'' Kat did sort of know why, she saw Andy's face holding her. Saw it in Andy's eyes. Andy really cared about Ms Priestly, her last boss.

Could see it. Andy cared a lot about Miranda Priestly.

''What if Miranda realises about Andy and her powers. She's a horrible woman you know that. She might put Andy in danger. Rich you know how she was as Andy's boss and I looked her up on Wikipedia. Andy's always defended her but the stories I've read about her from ex-employees she's fired. That woman in there in Andy's bed, is plain evil and nasty.''

Rich knew their daughter would do the decent thing and save her no matter if, it was her former spiteful manicured boss from hell. That's just the person Andy was.

Kat and Rich looked in on Andy who was staying in a chair, watching over Miranda protectively.

Andy kept vigil, staying up all night, watching her sleep. Felt older then turning twenty-five tonight.

The orbs spun around Miranda as Andy's lids finally shut.

Brought something to drink as sunlight poured into Andy's bedroom. Miranda still slept. ''Andy I found this.'' Holding out the list she made once, Andy flushed, her Mom now knew.

'' You have feelings for her don't you?''

Andy nodded to her Mom in response. Pressing her lips together, taking the mug of tea offered from her, holding it between her splayed fingers. She did have feelings for Miranda, strong ones, she loved her.

''Mom I…Nate even saw it. I tried not to feel this way. I'm sorry if being this also, shames you.''

''Andy Flanders Sachs I have never been ashamed of you.''

Kat put her hands on her hips at her daughter and suddenly made Andy let out an ''ooff.'' Hugging her till her ribs hurt. Her daughter was her sun, moon and stars.

''Andy love is for everyone and with whomever we choose. I just wish you'd chosen someone a little nicer.''

''Miranda can be nice.'' Andy swallowed hard, just not ever to her.

''Come on lets open your gifts even it is a little late.''

Andy got the usual loot for her birthday, even a gift left for her from Doug. Surprised he remembered, unwrapping it delighted with it. Pocketing the ticket for tonight.

Miranda awoke. In a strange bed she didn't know. Rubbing her cheek which stung, flooding back to her, those men grabbing her. Where was she?

Saw she was still dressed. They hadn't attacked her, got out of the bed, looking in the mirror saw her blouse was torn, it hadn't been a dream.

Heard people, opening the door, calling out for anyone. Met warm brown eyes on the other side of the door.

''Andrea.''

Why was she at Andréa's? In her bed?

Miranda was full of questions for her ex assistant, so Andy did the best thing she could think of, she lied to her.

''That person who saved Cassidy and Caroline brought you to me.''

''Why here? Why to you?''

Saving Miranda was the easy part, carrying her in her arms and flying her to her place a cinch, it was dealing with a now awake and fully conscious Miranda who was behaving like an obstinate snippy La Priestly, Andy knew well and still loved despite herself, refusing to believe Andy and her explanation to her.

Andy gave her parents a look not a word of the truth to Miranda, who didn't need to know, ever that it was Andy who saved her life.

''She brought you here. Because my Mom's a nurse. She had to go. I'm actually doing an exclusive on her for my paper. Turns out she likes my writing and we know each other. Grew up in the same town.''

 _She was friends with_ Andrea.

'' _Your_ friends with her?'' Miranda tilted her head at Andy.

''Yeah I convinced her to let me tell her story.'' Andy lied more. Great she'd have to now do a story for The Mirror to back her lie up.

''I'm sure it will be illuminating in your prejudice.'' Miranda narrowed her blue eyes on Andrea.

''No I'll be unbiased I am the press Miranda.''

Mrs Sachs almost said something hotly to Ms Priestly but was stopped by Rich asking Miranda a question.

''I'm sure Ms Priestly your very grateful that flying person saved you last night.''

''Immensely.'' Miranda meant it. Miranda could see Mrs Sachs didn't like her, kept staring at her.

Why was Andrea eating cake for breakfast? Finishing the one more spoonful of frosting, Andy wore a Whiskey and Yoga t-shirt.

''I saw her.''

Andy stilled at Miranda's words. ''You _did_?'' Her brown eyes flickering in surprise, trying to sound casual. Did Miranda know it was her?

''What did you see about her Miranda?''

''She was a blur.'' Miranda admitted, looking down. Her hand trembling with her glass from the events of last night. Those men.

Andy could see Miranda's hand tremor. Those attackers were human sediment.

Still shocked that the flying lady, Miranda admitted she'd seen in a blur saving her from those men in the alley was a friend of Andy Sachs of all people.

''Will she be coming back here? I'd like to see her. Perhaps talk to her. Thank her.''

''Ah probably not. She's busy saving people.''

Andy supplied. It was believable that's what superheroes did. If she started saving people and fighting crime, she'd never get any sleep or day offs or holidays and with work forget weekends watching Netflix.

Andy's mother shot a glance at Andy that she knew was a silently scolding her with her full name Andy Flanders Sachs lying again, handed Andy a glass instead of drinking from a milk carton.

Miranda looked disappointed.

''Is there a way to contact her Andrea?''

''Sorry Miranda if you have anything to say to the flying blur it's through me.'' Andy grinned at Miranda's stunned face.

''Flying blur.'' Miranda repeated this waspishly, twitching her lips. ''Andrea I wish to speak, only to her.''

Andy shook her head stubbornly at her. ''No can do.''

Miranda pinched her nose bridge. ''Fine. Tell her, I just want her to know she has my gratitude for saving me last night and for saving my family before.''

Miranda decided she'd leave a note for her.

Taking out her stationary from her designer handbag. This was most unusual, communicate only through Andrea. Folding it in half. Andrea didn't need to read this. It was private. She didn't even know her name. The person who bravely saved her.

Andy suggested with a wry smile. ''Blur or being.''

Miranda cut her eyes at Andrea.

''Here I would like her to come and see me. Lunch she does eat?''

Andy bit the corner of her lips.

''Yeah she eats.'' Andy had a healthy appetite. Always did.

''I didn't mean to imply I'm sure she does many things we all do.''

Andy grinned at Miranda. ''Sure brushing her teeth…

Miranda turned from Andy, she didn't need to see the smile but she could feel it on her. That Andy Sachs mega-watt smile always did something to her and this time was no exception. "You better not be laughing at me, Andrea."

"I'm not laughing at you, Miranda honest." Andy wasn't. Maybe a little inside, at how Miranda looked back at her in the mirror, cross and affronted at her.

She turned back and studied Andy's face. "Good." she still saw the small impish smile playing along Andy's lips.

''I expect her at my townhouse tomorrow at noon. Give her my message Andrea.''

Wait lunch with Miranda was out of the question. ''Miranda I don't think…

''I expect her or Andrea I'll be very disappointed.'' Levelling Andy with those blue eyes that made Andy forget what she was even protesting.

Looking down at Miranda's paper in her hand. Smelling like her.

Andy didn't know how she was going to join Miranda for lunch tomorrow.

Calling for Roy. Miranda was picked up.

* * *

Mercy Graves brought them to Lex. Her contact had phoned her about these two being booked. They were lost now in the system to Rikers, computer glitches were such a bitch. Losing dangerous individuals like that.

Both were standing scruffy on his loomed Persian rug, the walls were floor to ceiling murals of Cronus eating his children and Olympia. This place sure beat a cell in prison again.

''Tell me again about her. What did she look like?''

Howie and Funboy repeated everything about her. Describing her to Lex who listened riveted. The flying thing was brown haired and brown eyed.

''She broke my leg and Funboy here his jaw and clavicle. So Mr Bigshot you gonna give us a reward or something.''

''A reward.'' Lex asked.

''Yeah a reward for being so helpful to youz.''

Lex Luthor opened his desk drawer, getting out his chequebook. Making it out for $50,000 each.

Howie eyes widened at the amount. Snatching his cheque as Funboy took his.

''I think that should suffice gentleman. Oh. Ms Graves show these gentleman down via my VIP elevator.''

Mercy Graves understood Mr Luthor's request. ''Of course. Mr Luthor. This way.'' showed them into the elevator, pressing it with a code, locking it as she stepped back to close it.

''Goodbye Gentlemen.''

Lex watched them whooping on a monitor, not realising there was no air in the chamber that was not an elevator that wasn't moving just filling up with gas. Turning up the pressure on his newest experiment, suffocating from the inside out from nitrogen but at high pressure as if diving to depths to crush any man.

Looking at his watch timing it.

Watching them dying, dropping the cheques. Lex didn't like wasting his hard-earned stolen money on two bit scum.

''Ms Graves deal with it.''

Mercy Graves would have them sent to a crematorium.

* * *

 _Tonight_

Andy was hugged by Doug in hello, he'd remembered their tradition, stepping into the cinema, saw the poster. Doug showed her his t-shirt, Slaughtered Lamb pub t-shirt for the flick they were seeing. An American Werewolf in London.'' Andy had one on too.

Andy sat down as both repeated. ''Stay on the road. Keep clear of the moors.'' Andy loved this chilling cult classic as Doug handed her buttery popcorn and milk duds.

''So Happy belated birthday Andy. Now birthday girl. I expect you to share any and all chocolate with me your Dougie.''

Andy munched and began eating all the milk duds like a vacuum. No way was she sharing these. Inhaling them in seconds.

Doug had just turned to take off his jacket, saw the box was empty. Huh? He'd just got the candy as a snack combo. Lights dimming as the movie begun.

Doug took a handful of popcorn.

Cecelia Connors didn't care she'd missed tutoring the Priestly twins, her experiment on herself with this serum she drank was more important, nothing had happened last night but Cecelia knew all her father's hours and years devoted to this was going to be revolutionary, she'd changed one formula to his theory. Making it stronger.

Her skin felt clammy but coldly smooth as she slipped off the subway at her stop, walking upstairs to street level.

Saw the open air movie, lots of people on blankets enjoying the open air and summer evening tonight.

Andy was just watching David and Jack unwelcomed in the pub on the big screen. Getting lost in this horror film.

Cecelia bought a ticket. Hearing taunting voices inside her head, hissing at them, her father was not mad or belonged in an asylum like Beloit Psychiatric Hospital as she felt her tongue lengthen.

Jason a pimply faced movie theatre employee took her ticket and stared what the hell was it?

Emily Charlton had switched her phone off tonight. Tonight no Miranda, Serena was covering for her tonight, just here relaxing and watching this film she hadn't seen since Halloween when she was twelve, bollocks it still scared her.

It wasn't even at the tube part.

Andy heard it first muttering equations and Einstein and Hawking as she turned to shush them at disrupting the movie.

Slithering near them, its tongue darted out and snatched not popcorn but a buzzing fly from a handful in Doug's hand.

Doug turned and saw it to. Andy saw he lost all ability to speak.

Screams began all around them. Doug and others ran.

Andy didn't like snakes or lizards or frogs couldn't even do dissection in high school and this was one big lizard.

Cecelia had used spotted salamanders and lizard skin and organs from three species in her serum which have poisonous glands in their skin, mostly on their backs and tails.

She felt so powerful. Examining her black claws.

Felt something tug her back. By her tail. Unable to move.

Cecelia gave a reptilian smile at how her glands began releasing a sticky white toxic liquid when she felt threatened, exposing whoever was stopping her to as much poison as possible.

Responding to whoever was stupid enough by arching her amphibian body and turning to butting them, seeing with yellow eyes, her holding her tail, hitting her hard with her head, lashing at her with her tail swinging.

Andy had expected tonight to be disgusted by blood and guts of John Carpenter's gory makeup but not by this. Ewww. That creature owed her a new pair of jeans from The Gap. Andy wasn't making her Mom get this gooey laundrical mess out with Tide.

Saw it with her own revolted eyes. _It_ , the creature had cast off its tail which she held and saw it regrew it. Yuck.

Slithering across the screen and down to the street right towards, Andy saw telescopically _Emily._

Andy flung herself forward and missed falling down into the giant sinkhole that had happened here in Brooklyn today, grabbing a hold of Emily against her and launching up as _that thing_ went down into it.

Andy had heard about urban legends about crocodiles in New York sewers but big gross lizards, she was keeping her toilet seat down from now on.

Emily looked down, they were flying. Squeezing her eyes shut, tightening her hold around Andy's neck, she hated heights and Andy had them up pretty high.

''Hi Emily. Like to breathe please.''

''It's you. You're the flying…You can bloody fly.'' Looking down at how high they were. '' Set me down. Now.'' Andy touched the roof of a building.

Emily's eyes were open now and huge on her former work colleague being able to do that. It was weird but in a good way weird. Still clung to.

''Emily we're on ground well roof actually.''

''You saved the twins for Miranda and you just saved me.'' Andy nodded to her. ''I did. ''Em you can't tell anybody even Miranda. Promise me.''

''I won't tell anybody. I promise. Can you fly me home if it's not too much trouble.''

Andy shrugged in response. She could do this once for Emily but she wasn't an airborne taxi service. Swooshed as Emily yelled at her. '' _Sachsss_ not so fast. I get airsick.''

At Emily's balcony near her herb garden. ''You really need to get a better outfit, a cape or if you can squeeze into spandex.'' Andrea was not a Tour de France cyclist or a luge sledder.

Andy couldn't go around saving people in her Whiskey and Yoga t-shirt or her now slimed Slaughtered Lamb t-shirt. Damn she'd just bought that.

''A cape Em? I'll see what I can come up with.''


	4. Chapter 4

''For the last time Nigel it isn't me.'' Emily said at her desk. Denying this again, it was her, on a viral YouTube video that went out of focus from Nigel's smartphone waved in front of her.

Nigel replayed it. It sure looked like her. In fact Nigel would've sworn the redhead screaming in it, was Emily. He was 100 percent sure of it. Shame the flying person was all blurry.

Giving up finally, tucking his phone away.

''Fine I believe you.'' If it was Emily with the flying blur he was positive she'd own up to it. Admit it to him, tell him what it felt like to actually fly. ''Well Em who was not rescued last night by the flying wonder, I shall leave you be. To work.''

Emily thought that was a splendid idea.

Nigel walked away from her desk.

Emily called Nigel back, there was something she needed his help with.

''Nigel remember that cape you had for that opera shoot?''

Nigel looked curious at her. ''Yes. Why?''

Emily simply lied, it was for a club she'd just joined the Gilbert & Sullivan Society. Lying again she was shy about her singing.

* * *

''No.'' Tossing a pair of khakis away and a pressed polo when Andy had been a camp counsellor, not unless Andy was dressing as Super geek. So that's where her blue sweater was. Finding her Patagonia fleece.

Throwing another thing from her closet onto her bed. Piles of choices Andy had shook her head to.

Not one thing to wear would suit her. Disguise her.

Nothing was right, she needed something to wear to conceal who she was to Miranda. Andy had already seen the viral video on Good Morning America with 1 million viewers and growing, needless to say the city wanted to know who was she, and the Lizard woman who was captured on the video. Andy glared at her.

She'd had to throw out her clothes last night ruined by that sticky amphibian.

Switching the volume up on television, the police commissioner and Mayor complaining about _Webhead_ meaning Spiderman and now started ranting _talking_ about Andy as if she was dangerous to the city, told to let them do their job of protecting the city.

Running her hands through her thick brown hair. How was she going to go to Miranda's without a disguise on?

Hair gel or glasses were out. Sunglasses wouldn't obscure who she was. Miranda would know it was her instantly.

Frustrated, how was she going to go to this anyway and fool Miranda?

Andy decided against a mask, Spiderman could pull it off, she just looked like a mugger with a balaclava, and it was shame there wasn't a store to buy any of this in. A supermart for superheroes would really come in handy for her this morning. Swipe credit card and ring up one cape. A pair of boots.

Speaking of boots, Andy saw them in the back of her closet.

Andy picked up the Chanel boots, Nigel let her keep. She did look good in them. Miranda had stared at her in them that day Nigel did a makeover on her.

Miranda had really looked at her that day.

Maybe, Emily was right, spandex was the answer. Eyeing it from a bike shop she'd purchased it this morning, she'd need a gym membership to stay fitting in this.

No more donuts or bagels. Flying Blur with love handles would not be a flattering headline on Good Morning America.

Andy really didn't want to look like an S&M domanitrix or in that Madonna Human Nature music video. What if her grandmother saw and recognised her.

Andy decided no resembling a domanitrix, black hoodie it was and comfy black jeans. Tucking down a baseball cap, maybe a scarf over her face up to her eyes, tying it, great now she looked like a prowler or a May Day rioter or ready to hold up a convenience store or carjack vehicles in Miranda's Upper East Side neighbourhood, glancing at the clock 11:00 she couldn't go now.

Andy would just have to call and cancel or go as herself for lunch and come clean.

Telling Miranda everything. Confess she'd saved her in the alley and she knows it seems fifteen different colours of crazy but yes she can fly. Miranda would probably suggest a psychiatric hospital. One good thing she didn't need to wear a spandex onesie now.

Sheesh who was she kidding, telling Miranda it was her, that would be really brave or really stupid of her, it would go over great, _Hi Miranda I lied to you. I actually saved you. Yes me, the big disappointment to you._

Throwing off her cap, knocking over the pouch of orbs that spun up around her. She'd take a shower and figure this out. Practising how to tell Miranda the truth, as she brushed her teeth, rinsing her mouth with mouthwash and talking to her mirror as if Miranda was in front of her.

Waving her Oral B toothbrush around for inference, this was hopeless Miranda didn't want Andy for lunch, she wanted the flying blur.

Stepping into her shower.

Andy didn't notice one of the orbs breaking into shards as she let the jet of spray hit her wet body. When Miranda discovered it was her, she was going to hate her. Even more than Paris. Lying to her.

Miranda would be grateful to anyone else but Andy.

Washing herself, rinsing off shower gel. Stepping out, grabbing a towel, maybe she could figure a disguise out or something in an hour.

Somewhere she had a box of Halloween, maybe rummage through it for a mask or no her New Year's Eve get up she had big glasses.

Andy being a big old coward about Miranda knowing it was her, decided Lycra it was, drying off and beginning to almost slip it on with grumbling, should've bought powder, as shards of one orb broke open like splinters, whirling around Andy.

It felt like tiny prickles of icy energy weaving over her skin, forming to her like liquid becoming cloth on her. Cloth that felt light and fluid. Along a side of her face.

Andy looked in the mirror this beat anything found at a shop or spandex.

If only she had a cape?

Andy wished she been better at sewing in high school.

* * *

Rich and Kat were just coming back from sightseeing, hoping Andy had decided not to go to Miranda's for lunch. It was too risky. After what happened last night with that lizard thing.

''Kat.'' Rich warned. ''Andy is a grown up.''

''Andy is our child and she has got to be careful with her powers.''

Knew the video on the morning show was Andy even if it was a flying blur. Saw how the reporters hungrily wanted to know more of who she was. What if someone discovered it was her, Kat worried.

Both saw a stylish redhead buzzing the building.

Both of them saw it was for Andy's place. Walking up to her.

Emily Charlton turned around to Mr and Mrs Sachs with a package under her arm.

''Can we help you Miss. Rich asked her. ''Are you looking for Andy?''

''Yes.'' Emily said. ''I have something for her actually.''

''Come up with us. We're her folks. Do you like cake?'' Kat said with a friendly smile to the thin redhead.

''Not particularly.'' Emily swallowed as she was led in and upstairs by The Sachs to Andy's door.

Kat gave her full sympathy about that lizard thing near her last night. Still made Emily cringe.

* * *

''Mom.''

Cassidy called out. Mom sure was fussing about lunch in less than an hour.

Caroline gave her twin sister a _look_ maybe they should tell Mom about it being Andy saving them.

Mom was acting weird and fussing.

She'd even changed twice.

Here they were in their best dresses, black watch and headbands, Andy better appreciate it because Cass really wanted to wear jeans not be dressed up as if she and her sister stepped out of Bergdorf Goodman's Catalogue for kids.

Sliding a ball to their dog.

''Cassidy you better not be playing with Patricia.'' Mom's voice drifted upstairs to her.

Rubbing their St Bernard's ears in apology. ''Sorry girl.''

Caroline was somehow going to convince Andy to maybe play baseball with her on her school team, no way would anyone see her fly off after a ball and casually toss it back to her. Just to get Tinsley the opposing best batter to fail. Just once.

Both knew Andy didn't need to be impressed with figs wrapped in goat cheese and glazed in organic honey, or Mom worrying if she was a vegan and if serving Quiche Lorraine would be okay.

Andy wasn't Jewish. She just could fly. She also liked normal stuff like pizza.

Both girls knew Andy liked eating anything.

Those were one of many pointed questions both interrogated Andy with once when she had to babysit them one evening when Mom had to make it up to grumpy Stephen.

Andy also liked chocolate milk and wasn't exasperated with them like Stephen was. Could play videogames pretty good. Didn't mind Patricia's drooling and slobber and was cool. In short Andy was adorkable.

''Mira dear.'' Hyacinth's mouth formed into a half smile at her daughter inspecting the fruit salad on the counter.

''Have I ever said how you overthink everything my darling. Come sit you'll give poor Martha an apoplexy.''

Miranda followed she just wanted this to be perfect for her lunch guest. Andrea had been so rude when she asked if she eats. It was not funny as Andrea's mouth had formed into a huge grin.

It was an honest question.

She could fly. She'd just wondered?

Martha their housekeeper looked relieved and grateful for Miranda's mother steering her snowy haired boss out of her kitchen. Bemused blue eyes knew her daughter and unless she was mistaken Mira was nervous about their luncheon guest.

Hyacinth was almost tempted to tell her who she was. Her dark haired Andy who irritated her at Dalton.

No it was Andrea's place to tell her.

Miranda realised she didn't even know _her_ name. The person who hazily saved her from being assaulted. What kind of good hostess didn't know who they invited name.

She should have asked Andrea it. Why didn't she ask Andrea yesterday?

Followed Hyacinth into the living room. ''I wanted to show you this.''

Holding something up to Miranda, which was a picture frame.

''I've never seen that before.'' Miranda confessed and blinked at it, place in her tapered hands, the grey and white photograph had a group strangely dressed people around Hyacinth who was, younger than Cassidy and Caroline's age in it.

Beside her was one tall man with a shield with a large A on it. A small smile played on her lips. Her mother was so young in this.

''That is my Uncle Abraham's friend and creation. Captain America. I knew him as Steve. This is Agent Carter and Bucky and Howard Stark.'' Hyacinth had read about his son Tony.

Miranda repeated. ''Creation.''

Hyacinth rarely shared her secrets even with her daughter.

''I will tell you

Hyacinth decided she would tell Miranda about Abraham's super soldier serum after lunch with their expected special visitor.

''Mir as you know, I helped in the war when I was around Caroline and Cassidy's age.''

Miranda knew very little because her parent didn't like to talk about it.

''Yes you told me once with downed pilots with the resistance.'' Miranda swallowed. Hard. She could tell her mother was keeping something from her.

Hyacinth nodded. ''Yes. I did that, but I also was part of this. The Invaders.''

''The what?''

Hyacinth waved her hand over all of them. Miranda studied the group shot of her Mother's friends. They were The Invaders.

Hyacinth still had one more thing she guarded with her life upstairs in her suitcase. First kept from Yohan Shmit and any others like him.

It was not left by the Teutonic gods as Shmit believed, no it was from the stars. To be guarded always.

Hyacinth had been entrusted with it, she'd taken it and hidden it, carried with her to London and onto America. Kept _it_ safe from Hydra.

The doorbell rang, their visitor was here.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just her. Not at all the person she wanted to see and meet again.

Andy Sachs stood there. Not the person who saved her who she was hoping for and expecting in front of her. Where was she? Miranda didn't hide her disappointment on her face at _her_ only being here on her front step.

'' _Hi_. Miranda. She's coming. Can I come in?'' Andy assured her, almost stepping inside.

''If you must. Why are you here Andrea?''

''Lyra Aeolian El told me to tell you she's sorry, she'll be late but she is on her way. Trust me Miranda she's not standing you up, she's not stuck at a laundromat washing her cape.''

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea.

Lyra Aeolian El. That was her name. Miranda icily folded her arms at Andrea here, instead of her expected and wanted lunch guest.

Why on earth was she so friendly to Andrea who didn't even like people like her with super powers?

Andrea had said it at Dalton in front of her. How she didn't trust _something like_ her.

Why befriend Andrea?

This was the first time Andy had called herself by her true name Lyra Aeolian El, which was the name the memory from the orbs, her mother had called her.

That strange name and being also of Zod's.

It was a mouthful, Andy preferred the name her parents gave her, the day after they found her, named after her grandfather, Andrew Sachs. Richard Sachs's father.

''Hi Andy!'' Caroline and Cassidy greeted her happily.

Hyacinth sat between both Andy and her daughter, curious if the shy brunette was going to admit how she was the same person who saved them from the train crash and later Miranda from harm, stopping those two attackers raping her daughter.

Hoping Andréa might tell them more about her amazing super powers, Hyacinth was very curious about Andrea's origins.

Miranda glanced at the clock, no doorbell ringing.

She'd already begrudgingly offered Andrea from the tray of hors d'oeuvres, small warm quiches that were not meant for her and a drink. Andrea was now fed and watered and still unwelcome here.

Andy swallowed another sip of the cold liquid that Miranda got her, still staring at Miranda, she'd just got her habit of seeing Miranda in her lingerie under control, and it tended to happen when she stared at Miranda too long, for modesty's sake, Miranda's, Andy avoided her blue eyes, earlier she'd phoned Peter to call her right about now, counting on him to do that for her.

Pete don't fail me.

Ringing her right on time, rummaged in her bag for it.

Andy answered quickly. ''Sachs. Yeah, Oh John wants that article now. Holy Pudding! Yes I'm doing the follow-up story on Lex Luthor's upcoming charity ball for underprivileged children and orphans tonight and John wants me to interview Mr Wayne of Wayne Enterprises on Monday morning. Sure thing I'm on it. Okay. I can swing by the Mirror, no I'm close by. I'll probably be twenty minutes. Bye. Peter.''

Miranda face was cold Andrea was on the phone to him the photographer.

Ending the call on Peter who looked at his phone really confused.

Peter was just calling her back as she told him to and to ask Andy if she wanted to come to dinner at his Aunt May's this week if he'd been able to get a word in. Aunt May was making pot roast. Andy was more than welcome to join him.

If Andy was trying to hide her new superhero identity, maybe he could help, he'd been lying to his Aunt May for a long time about being Spiderman.

Aunt May still didn't know he was Spiderman and had no idea how hard it was to remember to bring eggs home when he lived with her. Fighting villains and saving people and also after Gwen dying in his arms, Pete kept it secret to protect who he loved.

Andy Sachs better be careful with who she shares her secret identity with.

Glancing at his phone, he'd seen the video this morning of the reptile who had similarities to Dr Connors and from the train crash a few days ago, knew it was Andy.

Andy really had to be more careful, both times, she wore no disguise. She could be recognized.

* * *

''I got to be going Miranda. Cassy and Car. Hyacinth. I'm needed at work. Lyra Aeolian El, she'll be here Miranda. Trust me.'' Andy winked at the twins who shared a knowing smile with her.

Both redheads knew Andy would be returning soon to them but not as herself. As her. Super her. Poor Mom didn't have a clue. Andy thanked Miranda kindly and was shown out by her with Cassidy and Caroline who made a big show of waving goodbye to her.

Andy snorted, both must do drama club at Dalton as she left the townhouse.

Miranda's eyes followed Andrea walking down the sidewalk, looking down at her watch, her lunch date was late. Clearly Lyra Aeolian El wasn't very good at being punctual.

Andy turned the corner and lifted herself up into the air, careful not to be seen by any of Miranda's neighbours, Andy hoped this orb kept her clothed and not suddenly find herself naked on Miranda's front steps.

That would be mortifying.

She was sort of getting the hang of flying now, late last night after the reptile Lizard Girl sliming her, cringing at that disgusting skin crawling experience, she'd flown over the New York skyline in awe of the view and her hands touching the sky, Andy tested how high she could go as she flew back to her place from Emily's.

It was nice and quiet just flying on her own, so she had narrowly missed an airplane, what her Mom didn't know or see on the news wouldn't worry her, it was a peaceful flight without Emily screaming. _''don't bloody drop me you fat cow!''_ in her ear.

The orbs power made Andy be clothed like wisps of silvery argent and black and fitted perfectly to her body, like skin, it rippled to fit to her, it was silky in texture under Andy's fingers but also hard like armour, Andy had only realised when she showed it to her parents, it didn't feel heavy and Emily had never seen any material in the world like it.

Emily was fascinated by it.

It also formed a strange shield on the front of her chest.

Andy had to thank Emily, the cape was a find and a keeper, and she was told it was from an opera photo shoot for Runway, compliments of an oblivious to Andy's super powers Nigel, whatever this orb material was it was weaving to Andy and also now to her new cape.

Andy hid her bag on a nearby roof with her clothes folded in it, she descended down and landed, and her boots not the Chanel ones also formed from part of this orb, scraped and crunched gravel under her soles, standing at the kitchen door, knocking lightly being careful not to break Miranda's glass panes.

After the whole crushing her IPhone a few mornings ago.

Andy hoped Miranda wouldn't recognise her. Exhaling to herself, please don't suddenly know it's me, her ex assistant she can't even stand, hoping she wouldn't know her _eyes_ or her mannerism instantly, knowing La Priestly and just her luck, she probably would.

Blue eyes connected to Andy's with surprise, held her expressive brown eyes in the glass reflection. Recognising her immediately.

''Miranda your guest is here as Andy promised you.'' Hyacinth held Andy's brown eyes as she smiled fully at her daughter's expected guest as Andy entered the modern kitchen.

''Welcome. Lyra Aeolian El.''

Andy's face was concealed by this orb, the upper part of her face was covered completely by a rippling with her black silvery mask that showed her eyes which were dark, coppery brown and her mask ended at the slope of her nose.

There was something about Lyra Aeolian El though which was really familiar to Miranda about her saviour as she sat across from her eating the meal together, Cassidy and Caroline on either side of Andy.

Miranda was studying the curve of her mouth, as she couldn't place her. Miranda couldn't put her finger on it there was something familiar about her?

Her Bobbseys liked her immediately, both were comfortable with her which surprised Miranda as Cassidy passed the crystal salad bowl to her. Declining shredded raw carrots, Andrea didn't like that also.

 _Andrea._

Miranda was offered salad.

Staring down at her hands. Hands, Miranda knew anywhere. Hands that brought her coffee every morning.

Always Andrea gestured with them when she was nervous, Miranda knew Andrea's long slender fingers by heart. Blushing with splotches of pink on her ivory cheekbones, once she'd even imagined Andrea's hands on her.

Shocking Miranda then and now she didn't even like Andrea.

If Miranda could just see if she had that letter opener scar she'd almost bandaged once for her. In her first month at Runway, Andrea had been in the office alone and had cut herself.

 _Miranda had heard her yelp lowly and called her inside._

 _Took her hand in hers and guided Andrea to her executive bathroom, Miranda had gently examined the vertical sharp line grazed her wrist, which welled fresh along a toned smooth skin._

 _Watching Andrea's chew her lower lip and hiss at the peroxide that she carefully dabbed, then Miranda blew on it and their eyes met, Miranda wordlessly held her warm brown for what felt like forever._

 _Staring at her new assistant's mouth. Inhaling her scent, which was a store bought soapy fragrance._

 _Still holding her arm in her grasp, almost stroked it. What was she doing? There were rules against this, pressing her pink lips into a thin line, Miranda coolly let go and told Andrea, calling her 'Emily' just to distance herself from her, told sharply to get a bandage from the first aid kit in the kitchen and go home that night._

 _Left Miranda, watching the brunette's back as she left._

 _Blue eyes never leaving her._

Hyacinth made casual conversation with her about this and that. Heard her laugh. Knew that laugh anywhere. Dawning on Miranda who peered at her lunch guest with a tilt of her snowy head. Recognition and denial in her eyes now. _Andrea._

 _Was Lyra Aeolian El, Andrea?_ It couldn't be? Could it? Andrea didn't like her very much. In Paris she hated her and what she had to do to save her job and her Runway from Irv Ravitz, in the car Miranda saw it in Andrea's eyes for a moment.

If Lyra Aeolian El was Andrea who saved her. Why did she? Miranda wasn't a good boss to her. Earlier that day they'd bantered and argued at Dalton. They didn't even get along. Ever. Both of them didn't even like each other. At all.

She couldn't be who saved her from those men? Could she? That was impossible.

Andrea was klutzy and in no way able to hold her own against those two would be rapists in that alley, even if she went to the gym.

The lanky long build was the same but she couldn't be Andrea, sitting across from her she had the same brown hair though. Chestnut.

Miranda didn't know it was her. Relieved Andy could swallow her mouthful as she relaxed more, she was enjoying this. Immensely, finishing lunch up which was delicious, placing her fork and knife down on her china plate, this was better than she imagined it would be, being here with Miranda, seeing her not like at Runway, it was lovely seeing her not working just with her daughters, Andy saw she put a lot of thought in everything she did.

Hyacinth caught Andy's eye mischievously. ''You're friend Andy Sachs is attending the Luthor Ball tonight and so is Miranda here with Bruce Wayne.''

Everything was going great until she heard who Miranda was having a date tonight with Bruce Wayne.

 _The handsome billionaire._

Miranda was attending the Luthor charity ball with _him._ His date. Be on his arm. Hoping he wasn't the next Mr Priestly.

Slumping her shoulders, with her luck, Bruce Wayne was the next Mr Priestly or Miranda the future Mrs Wayne, Andy lost her appetite suddenly, Bruce Wayne was wealthy and handsome and worse of all for Andy, he was single. He was in every way Miranda's type. The whole package.

Like Stephen but with abs and likeability.

Bruce Wayne's last press conference on awarding life pensions in the millions to a Company he did a takeover bid for and took away the golden parachute from the fleeing CEO and CFO, showed he was adored by the press and the public. A tycoon who did the right thing, he was a boy scout.

Wayne was on the cover of Forbes last month, he also belonged on Men's Health for his chiselled jawline alone, no he couldn't be paunchy or bald and in need of miracle growth for his scalp, hell he probably never said the wrong thing to Miranda like Andy did countless times and he was mysterious and had a huge Manor and a fortune and a fleet of luxury sports cars.

Bruce Wayne was also an orphan and gave millions away to charities. Charismatic and Handsome.

He was a crummy date for Miranda to Andy.

Vowing she was going to really not enjoy interviewing him this Monday, she'd have to come up with some real hard-hitting questions. Somehow she was going to discover he was underneath a jerk. He better not kiss Miranda or have her, his date stay the night at his mansion.

Miranda wasn't easy eye candy she had intellect and her heart was spoken for by Andy. Without her knowledge on that.

Andy had Miranda's gratitude for saving her. In a way that was something but that wasn't her love though. Miranda didn't know it was her who saved her. That was a really good thing. Andy didn't want to think about if Miranda discovered the truth, that it was her sitting here. Mainly she was lying to her.

Miranda scrutinised her.

''You know Andrea well, she said you grew up in the same town.''

Andy grinned at her. ''Yes we did. It's a great place to grow up in. Small but I liked it.''

''Oh tell me about it?''

Clamming up suddenly, if she spoke to fondly of Ohio, Miranda might know it was her.

''I look forward to reading more about you in The Mirror, with the upcoming interview with Andrea. When will it be coming out?'' Blue eyes held hers unblinking.

Andy swallowed, caught in her own lie by Miranda. She'd have to let John, her Editor know about this amazing exclusive interview with the flying blur that she was in the midst of writing. He'd be thrilled. The Mirror would sell out in an hour.

''Yes Miranda, it will be out next week.'' Andy would start it tonight, the interview with herself.

Maybe she should tell Peter about who she was and he could take a photo.

Peter was a good guy. She could trust him. He knew Spiderman.

''Why don't you call Andrea and have her interview you here?'' Miranda offered helpfully, she was determined to prove what she suspected. This was Andrea in front of her. ''Please call her back. Lyra Aeolian El. I'd love to be present for this interview, perhaps she can start it here?'' Offering her phone.

''Andy come here. Now?''

Unfazed Andy didn't back down, taking the phone from Miranda as both of their fingers connected. Brushing her ivory skin against hers, Miranda watched her response, ignoring her own reaction.

Hyacinth shook her head at this situation her daughter was causing. Miranda could be stubborn, realising Miranda figured it out and was being hostile thinking she was making fun of her.

''May I show you something that perhaps you can read it for me.'' Both stared after Hyacinth who went upstairs to get her suitcase.

''Sure. What is it Mrs Priestly?''

Hyacinth was cryptic as Miranda, Andy saw where that trait was inherited from.

''Just wait I will bring it to you.'' Hyacinth called down.

''Where did you get this?'' Andy asked her, still holding it in her hands. Felt its power coursing through her strongly, it was freezing to the touch like icicles. This was from somewhere far beyond earth.

''My Uncle Abraham found it in the mountains where we were from. I was given it to protect from Hydra and others who would use it with destructive intentions. I have had this since I was both of my granddaughter's age.''

That was long kept safe.

Andy held it carefully without gloves on, examining it closely, the iridescent crystal was like ice but solid and heavy in Andy's palms as wrinkled blue eyes watched her intently.

Tracing the markings on it, it was almost like the capsule she was found in, Andy read out what it said to Hyacinth and Miranda and the twins. ''A gift from Krypton.''

Krypton. Andy had heard it spoken by her mother. Told her she was one of the last of Krypton. What exactly happened to Krypton? Andy mused.

Andy would ask her tonight to show her.

Ourannia El, her mother told her she now had only the orbs which were like the same material as this crystal she held, all she was given were these orbs that contained her in them and Andy was told sadly to carry them close like teardrops in her eyes. Nothing was left of her or Krypton.

Handed back to Hyacinth who took it with gloves on and placed it back safe upstairs, returning downstairs to them.

'' _Krypton.''_

Caroline murmured out. 'What's that?''

''I think it's my home.'' Andy supplied as she heard it, from far away, calling her. ''Miranda I have to go now.''

Someone needed her help now. Heard a cry for help again, a few louder in her ears.

''Thankyou I will see you again with Andy.''

Miranda eyes hardened at that lie to her. ''Yes with Andrea.'' Watching her fly away, Miranda was going to prove it that she was Andrea somehow making a fool of her.

* * *

Peter snapped a picture of another rich socialite as Andy arrived waving her press badge. ''Wow Sachs you look great.''

Andy smiled at Peter's compliment, returning it, Peter wore a tux well as she saw them arriving. Bruce Wayne with Miranda.

Cameras went crazy, as Lex Luthor greeted both to his charity ball, a night that would be unforgettable, a once in a lifetime event.

Sports stars and celebrities and the city's social circle as Andy gaze never left Miranda's figure who was still with Bruce Wayne on his arm, talking to the Mayor and his wife and Ambassador Franklin.

Andy didn't like clowns, not as a kid and still not in any way as a twentysomething adult. Jedi's were amazing, zombies or as Andy knew them on one of her favourite TV show as Walkers were cool but laughing giddy clowns plain downright John Wayne Gacy creepy.

It was for the kids but still Andy was watching hired entertainers squirting high profile guests with a vapour mist that made laughter begin. Not bubbly happy laughter, creepy giggles.

Andy saw the strange giddy laughter was becoming contagious all around her. Watching attendees handing over their jewellery to them. Hypnotically entranced.

A pair of bony hands clapped together in faux applause for attention, an escapee from Arkham Asylum known as Lich. With a face that would chill blood in your heart, he didn't have a face, a living skull or that was one really realistic mask. Andy had a hunch it wasn't a mask and it wasn't trick or treat Halloween.

First lizards now saprophyte skeletons taking hostages. The gas wasn't having any effect on her. Handing her watch her folks gave her for graduation over. Struck for her phone, pretending she felt it, not noticing no blood bloomed from the hard blow to Andy's face.

Tipping his top hat to the wealthiest and brightest of Manhattan. ''Good Evening ladies and gentleman, Mayor and Commissioner. Hello Ambassador Franklin. Welcome, welcome to _my_ party. Is that Bruce Wayne over there? Hi Bruce. Remember me?'' Stepping towards Bruce Wayne and Miranda.

Lich was one of the Scarecrows experiments.

''Who is this lovely lady of yours Brucie?'' Andy's eyes narrowed on him approaching Miranda.

Bruce Wayne stepped in front of Miranda protectively. Andy saw this instinct. Bruce Wayne liked her. Hearing him say to her across the room quietly and calmly. ''Miranda stay behind me.'' Andy's super hearing heard him assure her. ''Everything will be fine. I'll keep you safe. Miranda. I promise.''

''Miranda what a lovely beautiful name, tell me do you like party games?'' Lich asked her. Still shielded by Bruce who was stepping more in front of her, standing as a barrier with his 6 ft 2 strong physique.

''Brucey…I've been meaning to ask how's that golf leg of yours.'' Struck hard to his leg where he was injured as Bruce Wayne was hit by Lich with his cane. One of Lich's men shot someone who surged forward to help the downed tycoon.

''Now Miranda no more rude interruptions from your date, as I asked you, do you like games?'' Taking her hand in his. Fey and gleeful.

Miranda's face, Andy saw a flicker of fear in it for a moment. Nodding her head at him slowly.

''Splendid. Shall we play one? A special one. Come let's play Miranda.'' Wiping off the blood that sprinkled her.

''Press you better be still live?'' All cameras were on him with Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

Lich held Miranda close to him. ''Now. Who will play with Miranda and me?''

Lich scanned the crowd. ''Yes, you the police commissioner's wife come and play.''

Pointing to one more playmate to join in. ''Let me not leave out the Mayor's wife. Bring them to me. Now.''

'' This is going to be so much fun but the loser will be sorry.'' His face broadcasting live.

The mayor's wife along with the police commissioner's wife were each brought forward, joining Miranda lined up.

Andy watched as Lich's men, brought him knives.

Taking them from one of his men. Lich scolded his playmates. ''Now stay still. Relax. Smile for the camera.'' Holding one of the knives up.

'' I wouldn't want to miss and ruin any of your pretty faces. My blades may make irreversible damage if you fidget.'' Chiding them merrily, holding up one knife to throw.

Lich began with the police commissioner's wife, aiming at her. ''Hearse or not.'' He missed the middle of her forehead by Andy's super breath blowing it off course, unnoticed by everyone except Peter.

Lich's next blade flew past her ear narrowly.

Everyone taken hostage were made to applaud Lich as she passed out. ''Spoil sport. Quitting the game so soon. No stomach for it.'' Placing Miranda in her place now.

Lex Luthor protested at this. Lich struck him out cold. '' Sit on it and twirl Luthor.''

''Let's make this interesting for Miranda.''

Lich asked viewers watching this the broadcasting lives to start messaging him, asking viewers to tell him what to do to his snowy haired hostage.

Read out pinging replies, Lich was encouraged.

Leering at the cameras, he took aim at her between her eyes while turning his head to face them and to his hostages and about to throw the dagger blindly at her.

''Where will I hit? Maybe Miranda's eye or her heart.'' Lich pondered the destination to her flesh.

''Stop.'' Andy said loudly from the crowd. ''Leave her alone.''

Lich turned to who spoke. The knife clanged to the floor loudly all eyes on him and Andy.

Miranda shook her head at Andrea. Not to. Pleading with her eyes.

''Well hello there.'' Lich snatched her press id reading, who she was at this event. ''Andy Sachs. Of The NY Mirror. A pleasure to meet you. Come forward. Don't be shy. I won't hurt you. Yet.'' Lich smiled at her.

Lich's men took a hold of her, letting them grip her. Andy was going to somehow get Miranda to safety.

Andy saw Miranda was wearing the present of Lex Luthor's necklace around her pale ivory throat. Feeling it making her suddenly weaker as Andy came closer to standing near Miranda, felt it overwhelming her just like that night when she was so sick from Luthor's ring pricking her, losing her balance, almost falling down.

Miranda lowly spoke to her. ''Andrea don't.''

''You two know each other.'' Lich's eyes gleamed on both Andy and Miranda. ''Miranda here matters to you. I can see she does Andy.''

Rasping out Andy hoarsely. ''Let her go.'' Andy struggled as she stood now in front of Miranda.

Lich began mimicking Andy perfectly. ''Let her go.''

''That's sweet. Defending you Miranda, like Brucey here did. Are you going to save Miranda from me? Be big and brave Andy.'' Lich mocked her. '' I'm waiting? Try to.'' Tapping her face amused at Andy's plight.

Miranda took Andy's arm, holding her up against her, what was wrong with Andrea. ''Andrea.'' Her eyes were in pain near her, she was perspiring as if feverish.

''Hold her up for me.'' Both of Lich's men made Miranda let go of her, they held Andy up between them.

''Do you like pain Andy Sachs of The NY Mirror?'' Lich taunted her.

Lich leaned his hideous face closer to hers. His breath hot on her face. ''I do.''

Trailing a knife he was handed by one of his men, running it along Andy's face, pressing the point into Andy's cheekbone.

Clicking his tongue, smirking at the pretty brunette who was having a hard time staying up right.

''Andy's not very much of a hero to you Miranda.'' Lich scathingly observed her and looked unthreatened at Andy who could barely stand now on her own. Fear did that.

''Such pretty eyes. I think I'll keep one.''

''Please. Don't hurt her. ''

Lich wasn't paying any mind to Miranda's pleas for Andy. Shall he slice an ear off or her lips? Choices, choices. He'd just have to mutilate her and do both. Make a real mess of her face.

''You can have this.'' Miranda unclasped the one of a kind kryptonite necklace along with her emerald bracelet. Offering it to him for Andrea.

Lich was handed it. He took it, examining the intricate stones. ''This for her. '' Lich smiled at Miranda, and broke a piece off and cut it across Andy.

In pain from not just being close to the necklace made of kryptonite, Andy felt Lich's new weapon, the broken kryptonite sharp as a knife cut her, and it felt like sheer agony for Andy.

Miranda nicked herself grabbing at the shank he sliced with, covering Andy's open wound with her hand.

''I'm very disappointed in Andy here, doing nothing to save you, aren't you Miranda?'' Lich stated primly. Miranda's eyes were cold on him.

Dropping the sharp krypton piece. Lich picked up another knife.

''Now I don't believe this blade is sharp enough do you Miranda. Quite dull don't you think?'' Using Andy's other cheekbone as a test to try its sharpness. Drawing it across her skin once more as Miranda waspishly begged him to stop.

''Bye bye hero girl.''

Lich was about to draw it across her throat and slice her jugular, to end her, Lich's hand was struck by webbing, knocking the blade out of his bony hands. ''Leave her alone.''

''Spiderman.'' Lich snarled.

Web head was here.

* * *

Andy wasn't embarrassed, no not at all. She didn't save Miranda. Couldn't. What the hell happened to her back there at Luthor's Ball against him? She just lost her powers, all her strength gone just like that, still hurting with her cheekbone being sutured she heard her parents, her Mom mainly entering the ER room.

Groaning, inevitable death by her Mom's coddling not from a deranged skeleton holding most of the city's wealthiest hostage and using Andy's cheekbone and flesh as a knife sharpener.

They'd seen it happen on live television.

''Rich here she is.''

Andy saw Miranda be offered Bruce Wayne's jacket and she looked like she was fine after a police statement.

Stared after Miranda wordlessly, caught by that pair of piercing blue as Bruce guided her to his car.

The police commissioner and the mayor's wives publically thanked Spiderman saving them from Lich as both their husbands stated to the press, 'Vigilantism in masked costumes was not tolerated in their city.'

On camera both men did extend their gratitude to the heroic actions undertaken by one person at this event tonight at saving all of them.

Andy shook her head at that lame thanks extended to Spiderman for saving all of them.

Lich and his group were captured in a web with the words by Spidey. 'Party's over.'

Andy was all stitched up. Bruce Wayne's invitation to her made Andy feel even worse about this evening and herself.

''Andy you were very brave.'' Rich grasped her shoulder with his large hands. No she wasn't. She couldn't do anything.

Gruffly only to Andy's ear. ''Even without your powers. I'm proud of you. Always Andy, with them or not.'' Andy's dark eyes were held by her father meaningfully.

Forming a watery smile at both of them.

''Do you guys want to come with me out of the city this weekend?'' Andy asked them.

Kat fussed with her, that she needed to not exert herself, to rest. Let her take care of her as Rich asked where she was planning to visit.

''I've been invited to stay at Wayne Manor.'' Andy shared this news, her cheek no longer throbbing now.

She was invited for the weekend to Wayne Manor and Miranda would be there. With her twins and Hyacinth staying over also almost made Andy really want to turn it down, she was told sternly that Bruce Wayne insists she accept and of course his invitation was extended by a butler named Alfred.

Wayne had a butler. Of course he did, Andy grumbled internally. Andy only had Siri, at least she use to have it.

Andy had accepted Wayne's weekend invitation. Discharging herself, signing forms and dressing, she just wanted to go home and start on an interview with herself and also stop feeling like she let Miranda down tonight.

By not saving her.

* * *

Mercy Graves reread it, the file she paid a lot for, her contact in the hospital was correct, Lex had to see this.

Her blood proved it and also seeing the reaction to the kryptonite necklace earlier in the siege wasn't a fluke.

Andy Sachs was not at all what she seemed.

She was one of them, an evolved being. A star species from beyond, of all people she was the flying blur.

* * *

Andy typed out another sentence on her laptop, tapping delete, she was frustrated and had writer's block, and Lich's words to her of being some hero to Miranda irritated her, how sickly she'd felt had worn off now, her cheekbone was tingling, it was late tonight, maybe she'd go and make another coffee for herself and stare at her screen for inspiration, knocking at her window made her blink. Saw him.

His face smiled through the glass, impishly.

''Peter.'' Andy said to the window.

What was he doing out here at this hour? Stepping out to greet him on her fire escape. ''Hey Andy. How are you holding up?''

Andy shrugged at him. ''I'm okay. I guess.'' Almost rubbing her stitches absently, compliments of that skeletal sadist who liked to play with knives. On her.

''You stood up to Lich. Pretty brave considering.'' Peter grinned at his work colleague and friend.

Lich and that necklace made her not be able to do anything. Kryptonite made her react badly to it. ''I did have Spiderman to save me.'' Andy's face fell.

 _She felt like in grade school when a bully named Scooter kept hitting Andy with a BB gun every morning on the school bus and it, the BB gun conveniently wound up on top of his barn roof for a whole winter._

 _Andy had sworn she didn't have anything to do with it. Not believed by her parents, apparently she was going through a sleepwalking…sleep flying stage. Rich and Katherine many times found her floating above her bed._

''Yeah he did Andy. He always has your back. You sure you're okay Andy?'' Peter saw something was bothering her greatly.

Andy shook her head. ''I'm fine. Just writing this story on _her_. I'm honestly stuck and it's due in two hours.''

'' I think it's time I introduce you to Gwen.''

Peter hardly spoke about his girlfriend. Gwen. Andy had never met her. Peter never brought her around at work.

''You can follow me if you want? Come on fly after me if you can keep up. _Flying blur_.'' Andy stared after Peter, saw it with her own eyes, _Peter was Spiderman_.

Showing off to her his amazing abilities as he swung through the air. Peter also knew what and who she was. How?

Catching up with him. He read her shocked face. ''The train Andy. You weren't wearing a disguise.''

Peter did a back flip and a web sling as he launched himself forward leading Andy to a place he always visited. Once a day.

Andy followed him to where he went to talk to Gwen, the graveyard, wordlessly Andy set down and came to stand next to Peter's shoulder reading the gravestone. ''Do you know I stopped being Spiderman for a time when I lost her. I got her killed. Gwen and her words to me is why I don't stop being there for people.''

Andy swallowed hard and here she was feeling humiliated because her pride was stung.

''I want to share this with you Andy.'' Peter played Gwen's message for her on his phone. Gwen's words made Andy wipe at her eyes.

''Become hope Andy.''

''I will.'' Andy knew she had her story with Pete's permission.

''Andy listen, if you love Miranda Priestly the way I loved Gwen, don't put her in danger like I did. Keep her safe.''

Andy promised him and herself. Miranda wouldn't know about her super powers.

Packing for her long weekend at Wayne Manor, Andy pressed send to her story to John before the print deadline at 3am.

* * *

Andy stopped Alfred from unpacking for her, she didn't need Wayne's nosy butler to discover Andy's superhero identity, her parents and she were settled in at Wayne Manor. They'd been picked up by a chauffeur at her place.

Wayne Manor was huge and amazing.

''Andy!'' Cassidy and Caroline bounded into Andy in greeting her.

''Hey you two.'' Hugged each redhead.

''Does it hurt?'' Caroline asked concerned at Andy's bandage as Cassidy shook her head at her twin. ''Andy doesn't get hurt Car.'' Mouthing why as Andy smiled at both. ''You know what's here, there's a pool and an indoor one and a maze and a stable.''

Andy hated Bruce Wayne more.

''So how's your Mom?'' Andy asked casually.

Car's blue eyes glimmered on Andy. ''You should go see and ask her Andy, Mom's in the garden.''

Andy grinned back at Caroline. ''I might just do that.''

Andy spent ten minutes selecting what to wear, to see her again, stepping out into the garden.

Heard them first.

''Miranda thank you for accepting my offer staying here this weekend. I feel horrible for what happened with that criminal. I'm glad we'll be working together from now on. ''

Andy winced, Wayne was on the Elias Clarke Board with her, just perfect Andy grumbled to herself, and she'd just read he'd donated ten million to the event that was attacked.

Bruce saw Andy first. ''Miss Sachs.'' Andy corrected him. ''Andy. Mr Wayne.''

''No call me Bruce.'' Shaking her hand being friendly, Andy felt like using her full strength in her grip of his hand, she didn't though, controlling it.

Andy still thought his brows and ears were to close together, she was guided by his hand on her back over to Miranda.

''Andrea.'' Miranda had sent Emily to see Andy last night but she'd been released and hadn't stayed overnight. Miranda was going to visit her.

Andy was watching them together as Bruce gave a tour of his grounds, Wayne was good at everything, cultured and well-travelled and spoke many languages fluently and athletic, a real jock with charm, Andy scowled, she was the same, gym, reward donut, practically lived at her fitness club, did subway stairs count as a workout?

Andy ate mulitculturally, she loved Bun Boe Hue soup, curry and she could greet her corner deli in Korean and she had backpacked through India before college.

Bruce Wayne wasn't just the only world traveller.

Pointing out a tree that blooms rare African tulips, over the wall Andy saw it had quite a drop of a ravine below which Andy made out a cave. Interesting, it seemed like Bruce Wayne was hiding something. The billionaire was too squeaky clean perfect.

''I'll have Alfred get my gardener to bring you one for your room Miranda.''

Andy rolled her eyes at him. Could he be anymore considerate Mr Wonderful, what not get a flower plucked from a Himalayan mountain top for Miranda?

Even _her_ parents liked _him_. If her Mom made him cookies or knitted anything for him. Bruce only also owned her Dad's favourite baseball team. Offered his private box to Rich to enjoy a game. Andy was not going.

Her Dish subscription was the exact same experience.

Alfred interrupted. ''Master Wayne, your call. Sir.'' Bruce left them to stroll.

Before Peter told Andy what happened to Gwen, Andy would have shown Miranda her powers and maybe have brought fresh Kona coffee to Miranda's office window. Top that Wayne.

Miranda walked with Andrea, both didn't know what to say to each other since the attack last night. Miranda decided to ask Andy this anyway, she wanted Andrea to admit it to her. The truth.

She wasn't mad at Andrea, no she was furious with her. Lying to her that morning after her attack. Making her believe they were two people and not just Andrea. Coming to her home for lunch and returning and still continuing to lie to her.

Andy found her voice, watching her. ''So you're with Bruce Wayne.''

Miranda didn't answer about Bruce. ''Andrea tell me the truth, you're her. You saved me that night.''

Andy's dark eyes looked startled by her accusation and began denying it immediately. '' Miranda you think I'm Lyra Aeolian El.'' Andy saw Miranda was serious. Groaning inside, La Priestly perception was spot on.

Andy deflected her. ''You really think I'm a superhuman? That I'm one of them.'' Pointing to herself, amused at Miranda's words, laughing them off. ''That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. You think she's me, really?'' Andy snorted.

''Miranda that's priceless. That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.'' Sobering from her icy glare.

''I'm nobody's fool. Andrea.'' Miranda folded her arms at Andrea, who was lying to her, right to her face. Miranda couldn't believe her nerve, she knew she was right about her. Andrea was Lyra Aeolian El.

She'd seen proof last night. Really wanted her to just admit it.

''Andrea do not lie to me.''

Andy stood her ground. ''I'm not her. Miranda I swear. I'm anything but super. I can't fly and you saw me get hurt at the charity ball… _If I_ was her, which I'm not, I'd be unable to get hurt. I wouldn't bleed. Which I do.''

Andy's fingers indicating her cheekbone to Miranda. ''You saw I do last night and remember with the paper cutter.''

Miranda did remember. Emily's lapis blue paper cutter which was made from a meteorite. A gift from her last boyfriend who worked at the Greenwich Observatory, Andy had borrowed it for a sec and cut herself opening a couriered package.

Surprised it cut her. Andy thought about it, the cutter was made from a meteorite. She had some vulnerabilities. If only she knew more about herself and what she was immune to and not.

Last night when Miranda had been cut by grasping from Lich, her piece of necklace, some of Andrea's blood was pressed to hers, she'd seen memories that were not hers.

She was sure they were Andrea's.

Imbued Miranda felt permeated with it.

'' _Kat we can't keep her. That's final.'' As if through another's eyes. ''Rich please what will they do with her?''_

'' _She's not ours. Kat.''_

'' _We found her last night for a reason Rich.'' Kat felt this way. She was special. She wasn't something to be afraid of._

'' _Rich she's just a child.''_

 _Yes she was a child from up there, who was from that meteor storm, nothing normal about finding her naked in snow with strange slithering chains._

'' _Kat she's different, she's not like us.'' Rich stared at her. At breakfast she'd liked pancakes a lot and she'd used some type of heat out of her eyes to warm them up. Saw how her pupils went red doing it._

 _She'd offered some to him on a fork. Outstretched to him. Kat had frowned at Rich as he declined._

 _Rich watched her with a soda, his cautious eyes on the star child filling her mouth, swirling it around and tasting it for the first time and swallow. After a loud burp with a happy. ''Good.''_

It _handed the can back to him. Rich just looked at it, held it in his hand, knowing there's alien bacteria on it, that his body would not like to meet. He placed it down._

'' _Richard Andrew Garret Sachs why are you so afraid of her?''_

 _He wasn't afraid of her. ''Kat I have work to do. I'll call child services about her in an hour. She's not staying.'' Putting on his work gloves and shrugging on his winter jacket._

 _Rich went outside to secure the barn, it was snowing heavily. Kat knelt down to who Miranda was seeing this memory through, another's eyes._

'' _You're staying with us. Rich will see you belong here. '' Kat smiled warmly, hugged her. ''We need to find you something else to wear.''_

 _Miranda glanced down at an oversized faded Ohio State sweatshirt that swam on her._

 _Kat switched on the television that made her young visitor she was determined to keep, stare at it. Transfixed by a 80s commercial of a sleigh of flying reindeer showing a must have toy._

 _Miranda had just began as Runway's Editor the year that toy came out._

'' _Somewhere stay with her.'' The retriever sat down near her. The dog was still undecided about her._

 _Kat went upstairs, their nephew Henry had left some clothes when he visited them on Thanksgiving. A few sweaters and a pair of jeans, going to find them. Kat knew they'd be large in size but after the holidays they'd buy her new clothes._

 _Miranda saw her reflection, without any doubt she knew these brown eyes. Touching her reflection. It was Andrea._

 _Younger Andrea touched the television screen as if gathering information from it and looked away from it to the frosted window._

 _Told the dog in the same command as Kat. ''Stay.''_

 _Opening the door, stepping out onto the front porch, barefoot, Miranda felt blowing snow fiercely in her eyes and face, squinting Miranda saw him on a ladder hammering a board, struck off of the ladder by a heavy gust. Falling back, he didn't collide with the ground, held up, Rich looked down at his work boots, and he saw he was being held up in mid-air by her._

 _Miranda watching this through her eyes, she was just as shocked as him. They were flying, held up by younger Andy in mid-air. Rich knew that from the height of the fall, if he'd not been saved by her, he'd be dead._

 _Miranda watched through Andy's eyes as set him down on the ground gently. Rich staring at her._

'' _Rich!''_

 _Kat called out, lost sight of him in the worsening blizzard._

'' _Kat!''_

 _Supporting Rich, the child found her way back to Kat and the house, Miranda saw how she did that, saw inside of Kat, her vision was thermal x-ray through the harsh snowstorm._

 _Kat checked over Rich, he was fine. Telling her what happened to him. How she could fly. Rich was still in shock. She could fly and had lifted him. Him? A grown man._

 _Kat repeated. ''Fly?''_

 _Rich saw her watching him. Lifting her mouth into a smile. Not seeing a strange alien now. Just a kid._

'' _Kat bring me the phone.'' Going over to the counter to bring the phone to him. Kat held his eyes._

 _He'd said he'd call child services at noon, to take her away._

 _Handing him the receiver._

 _Rich dialled. ''Hi Skip can you deliver some clothes and toys from the store for me, anything a five year old would like. Yeah Kat and I just brought her home.''_

 _Hugged exuberantly by Kat._

'' _Kat we're keeping her. If others knew this, they'd keep her locked up or hurt her. Treat her like a lab rat. I think she needs us and we…Kat…'' Rich rubbed his chin. ''we need her. What should we name her?'' Rich asked her._

 _Wrapping a blanket around her. ''Andy.'' Kat suggested to him._

 _Rich smiled down at his new daughter. ''Thank you for saving me. Andy.''_

 _Changing to another memory of Andy's..._

 _Miranda came face to face with Somewhere's heavy breathing next to her pillow, ''Andy don't miss the bus.'' Kat's voice called up._

'' _I won't. Mom.''_

 _Running for it. Seeing a few kids lying to the school bus driver made Andy miss it as it pulled away. She couldn't be late for her field trip today._

 _Miranda felt it, a quickening as it started to happen as her skin rippled, stirring inside her as she ran faster in a super sprint._

 _Andy was there at the Ohio Planetarium before her class arrived, with her backpack slung over her shoulder, looking up and all around at the stars above her head._

 _Andy missed someone watching her closely, engrossed with reading the brochure._

 _Her class joined her._

'' _Hey Andy.'' Jostled by Eric and Dinky Patterson. ''Sorry about Scooter. Fess up how you did it?''_

 _Andy looked puzzled. '' Do what?''_

'' _Get here before us?''_

 _Andy grinned. ''My dad drove me.'' Rich's words of to be normal drummed in her. Told to not use her powers, she usually obeyed. She had a good reason, she really needed to use them today. Not that her Dad would listen or understand if he found out she had used one of her powers._

'' _No way in that pick up.''_

 _Both Patterson brothers in Andy's class thought there was something weird about Andy Sachs. Every since she came to live at The Sachs farm, a year ago._

 _She had a fast ability to dodge bullies and her Mom, Mrs Sachs volunteered at recess every school day, keeping an eye on her and then the time Andy bent a needle on the school nurse._

 _Mr. McFarland said he saw her fly once. Andy couldn't fly. She was super all right a super dork who g_ _ot offended by one class mate when one teased that all aliens were ugly like E.T. and Alf._

 _Andy lagged behind on the tour as she heard a voice say a word she knew from somewhere. ''Zod's.''_

 _Saw them. Andy somehow knew. He was one like her._

''Miranda.'' Calling her, Andy waved a hand in front of her face. Saw how Miranda was lost in her thoughts.

'' Miranda I'm not her.'' Andy lied again.

Miranda coldly held her eyes but relented. ''I see. No I guess you're not her. Andrea.''

''That's right. I'm not. Miranda. I'm just plain old normal Andy.'' Glad they'd cleared that up. Andy wasn't putting Miranda's life at risk, admitting she was _her_ , this was a secret of Andy's, and Miranda wasn't going to know about her. Ever.

Andy noticed how Miranda hadn't answered her about Bruce Wayne, were they together, a couple now?

When did it start? Wayne was a playboy. Miranda wasn't his type. Not knowing any details and Andy's many questions remaining unanswered by Miranda of what Bruce and she were to each other, bothered Andy greatly.

Miranda knew. Tilting her head at Andrea in that lingering gaze she often gave at Runway to Andy.

Shivering under her intense blue on her.

''If you _were_ her. Andrea. I believe you'd never let anything bad happen to me I think. I hope. Despite Paris and how you really feel about me?'' Leaning against the trellis with the overhanging tree with cascading bougainvillea falling down.

Andy blinked at her. ''Feel about you? Miranda in Paris I need you to know something…

Andy swallowed hard, she was going to tell her, involved with Bruce Wayne or not, Miranda needed to know how she felt about her. How she was in love with her.

''Miranda you need to know _I'm_ … Andy looked at her.

Stepping out of her heels, arching up on her toes, Miranda reached for it. She couldn't quite grasp it.

''Yes Andrea you're….

''Miranda! Be careful.'' Andy rushed to her, both falling down.


End file.
